Kita
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: berawal dari kau dan aku, semua bercerita tentang kita. Narusasu/BL/M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Kita

Bukanlah satu dari sekian juta

Bukan pula sejuta dari banyaknya satu

Kita, adalah debu yang mengais tubuh, bergumul

Melindungi diri dari lingkup badai berangin yang siap membawa lari

Kita

Adalah secuil cerita dari kisah selamanya yang tak pernah ada

Adalah ikatan yang jelas tengah dipersatukan Tuhan

Kita, bukanlah pertemuan semu, cinta

Tapi sebaris kalimat yang telah Ia takdirkan bersama

 _-af-_

 **Keluarga**

Itachi menatap heran adik semata wayangnya yang masih saja mematut diri di depan cermin setinggi orang dewasa. Mata kelamnya mengikuti gerakan adik laki-lakinya itu kesana kemari. Bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian berputar dan akhirnya berbalik untuk kembali memilih baju lagi. Kepalanya sampai pusing tujuh keliling.

Saking lelahnya, ia bahkan bersender pada pintu , tangannya terlipat di dada. Pose yang sungguh _awesome_ , yang mampu meluluhkan puluhan wanita juga banyak pria menyimpang. Senyum simpul tampil di wajahnya yang tegas. Mengingat adanya tanda lahir mirip keriput di masing-masing pipinya, tak membuat sosok Uchiha Itachi kehilangan pesona.

Kembali ke kegiatan awal mengamati adik laki-lakinya, Sasuke. Ia perlahan mendekat. Mencoba membantu apa yang sekiranya menjadi masalah pemuda itu sampai dirinya harus mondar-mandir seperti orang linglung. Berbagai macam baju tercecer di ranjang kamar itu. Dari yang kasual, modis sampai formal. Itachi duduk perlahan, jari-jari panjangnya perlahan menyingkirkan helai-helai kain itu. Tidakkah berlebihan, mengapa adiknya sampai harus menghabiskan lima jam hanya untuk memilah baju. Bukankah Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan penampilan? Apa acara nanti malam benar-benar menghilangkan sifat Sasuke yang biasanya?

"Bantu aku, Nii-san?". Rengekkan itu mengalun di telinga Itachi. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari tumpukan pakaian pada Sasuke yang masih saja mematut diri di cermin. Saat ini ia sedang mencocokkan kemeja putih dengan jas abu-abu.

"Hmm kurasa itu cocok untukmu". Itachi sedikit berpikir. Ia menopang dagu, menilai apakah baju yang masih saja Sasuke pelototi itu cocok untuk ia kenakan nanti malam.

"Cocok darimana!". Sasuke berbalik, mendekatkan dua dari sekian banyak pakaiannya pada sang kakak. "Tidakkah ini terlalu formal?"

Itachi diam lagi. Sejenak meneliti, apakah benar kalau pakaian itu terlalu formal untuk Sasuke. "Eumm kenapa kau tidak pakai pakaian yang seperti biasa kau pakai. Mungkin ini... dan ini. Bukankah mencerminkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?". Sembari berkata demikian, dua tangannya mencomot kaus polos lengan panjang _blue navy_ dengan syal warna coklat dengan corak kotak-kotak. "Sepertinya cocok dengan celana yang kau pakai", tambahnya kemudian.

"Nii-san!".

Itachi hanya tersenyum. Melihat gembungan pipi Sasuke memunculkan niat dalam hatinya untuk mencubit pipi adiknya, mengingatkannya akan masa lalu dimana ia sering menjahili dua pipi tembam itu. Sasuke masih bersungut-sungut, ia kembali mencomot asal-asalan baju dan mematut diri lagi di cermin. Tak peduli dengan kekeh geli kakak tersayangnya.

"Kau akan tetap tampan dengan pakaian apapun Suke..."

"Tapi nii-san, Naruto akan mempertemukanku dengan Minato ji-san dan Kushina ba-san. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan pakaian semrawut yang biasa kupakai kan?", kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke tanpa dirinya harus berbalik.

Itachi kembali terdiam. Ia melirik figura yang terpajang dengan apik di lemari buku Sasuke. Figura yang menampilkan sosok Sasuke masa kuliah dengan bocah blonde yang baru saja disebutkan namanya. Tatapannya meneduh. Ia tidak menyangka kalau adiknya sekarang sudah besar. Sasuke kecil sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok menawan yang memikat banyak orang. Membuatnya sedikit banyak diperebutkan oleh mereka yang jatuh pada pesonanya. Membuat Itachi harus sedia pasang badan. Tapi saat ini, sepertinya peran sang pelindung harus sedikit terbagi. Karena ada sosok lain yang juga siap melindungi Sasuke sampai mati. Sosok yang begitu dicintai adik kecilnya. Sosok yang juga menggenggam erat tangannya saat Sasuke dalam keadaan di ambang kematian. Meski akhirnya permata hitam Sasuke kembali terbuka, juga berkat sosok itu. Namikaze Naruto.

Mengingatnya membuat Itachi memejamkan mata.

"Nii-san!"

"Eh?". Goncangan diberikan, Sasuke kesal karena kakaknya tak juga angkat menjawab panggilannya. Padahal kan ia memanggil Itachi untuk minta bantuan. Tapi yang dimintai bantuan malah melamunkan entah apa.

"Huh! Kau melamun ya?"

"Hhh... kau sudah biasa datang ke rumah Naruto. Minato ji-san dan Kushina ba-san sudah biasa melihatmu. Kalian kan teman dari kecil. Jadi untuk apa kau memikirkan baju mana yang harus kau pakai, hm?"

"Tapi kan..."

"Sasuke, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Percayalah kalau mereka akan menerimamu apa adanya. Bukankah Naruto sendiri yang bilang begitu? Lagipula, kau tetap menawan dengan pakaian apapun".

"Ta-"

TIT TIT TIT

Suara klakson mobil terdengar di kamar Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera berlari ke arah jendela untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Itu Naruto. Langsung rasa panik merambahi pikirannya. Sasuke belum berdandan, ia masih saja belum memutuskan mana yang akan dipakainya. Dan itu membuatnya bingung bukan kepalang.

Itachi yang melihat kegursaran adiknya kembali tersenyum. Ia dekati Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukan baju. Tangan kanannya menyisir rambut hitam itu dari belakang, membuat Sasuke menoleh. "Jadilah seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Ada Naruto disana, kau tak perlu khawatir. Mengerti!". Suara lembutnya membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam. Meresapi tiap kata kakaknya. "Turunlah sepuluh menit lagi. Kau tahu kan Naruto bisa jadi sangat berisik? Kasihan ayah."

Selesainya kalimat terakhir Itachi, Sasuke baru mengangkat wajahnya. Ada sebulir air mata menggenang di sudut mata kanannya. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, menyanggupi perintah Itachi. Ya, jadi diri sendiri lebih baik. Lagipula akan ada Naruto nantinya, jadi tak perlu khawatir.

.

.

Naruto sedang bercengkerama dengan Fugaku ketika Itachi turun. Disana ada pula Kyuubi dengan bayi kecil berusia sekitar delapan bulan yang tengah dipangkunya. Kyuubi adalah istri Itachi yang ia nikahi setahun lalu. Sebenarnya masih kerabat jauh dari Naruto. Tepatnya keponakan Namikaze Kushina, ibu Naruto. Mereka tampak asyik menikmati obrolan ringan dengan sesekali mengambil suguhan yang memang sudah tersedia.

"Ehm! Kalian tidak meninggalkanku dalam obrolan seru kan?", kata Itachi. Menolehkan tiga pasang mata juga kerjapan lucu bayi mungil di pangkuan Kyuubi.

"Dimana Sasuke?". _To the point_. Pemuda pirang itu sangat tidak sabar ketika menanyakannya. Ada kekeh geli dari Fugaku yang mampir di pendengarannya. Mungkin lucu. Bukankah Naruto dan Sasuke baru bertemu kemarin?

"Tidak sabar seperti biasa". Itachi melangkah, mendekati tiga orang dewasa dan satu bayi disana. Kemudian mengambil bayinya untuk ia timang sendiri, sebelum duduk di sebelah Kyuubi. Mengacuhkan tatapan bertanya Naruto, Itachi menjawab, "Kau itu, tidak bisakah lebih sopan? Aku ini calon iparmu tahu!"

Sontak yang ada disana tertawa, bahkan bayi kecil di pangkuan Itachi pun tertawa. Hanya Naruto yang menggembung lucu. Namun terlihat menjijikan bagi Itachi.

Mereka masih saja tertawa, mengerjai si pirang bermata biru itu memang mengasyikkan. Sampai tanpa sadar, suara sepasang sepatu bergema dari arah tangga. Sasuke turun sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih untuk dalaman dengan sweater coklat muda. Dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam yang pas dengan kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa, meski kesan emo tak lepas dari wajahnya. Jam tangan hitam yang dibelikan Naruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya 4 bulan lalu, melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kakinya dibalut sepatu merk terkenal. Rupanya Sasuke sudah lebih dari siap.

Naruto terpana. Baginya Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Aura bahagia memancar di sekelilingnya. Kelerengnya bergulir, meneliti penampilan Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Membuat kikuk objek yang saat ini menyorot perhatian semua mata di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.

"Matamu hampir keluar Naruto". Celetukan Kyuubi menyadarkan pikiran tiga pria dewasa disana. Fugaku dengan tatapan takjub, melihat anak bungsunya sudah menjadi dewasa. Itachi memberikan tatapan yang seolah berbunyi 'oh adikku, entah kenapa aku sedikit tidak rela kau tumbuh begitu cepat'. Sedangkan Naruto, ia takjub, terpesona, kagum dan jangan lupa ada kilatan lapar di bola matanya.

Malam ini, Uchiha Sasuke... sempurna.

"Eh!", begitulah respon Naruto. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa sememesona ini."

Mendapat pujian dari orang yang sangat dicintainya itu membuat perasaan Sasuke melayang. Pipinya terbakar, memerah sempurna. Menundukkan wajahnya dari jerat tatapan lembut Naruto. Takut kalau dirinya akan jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona pemuda Namikaze itu.

.

.

"Kau siap?"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini ia tengah gugup. Nerveous, takut, minder, apalah, pokoknya ia sangat tidak yakin untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion Namikaze. Padahal biasanya, jangankan masuk ke rumah Naruto, masuk ke kamar pemuda itu pun Sasuke tak pernah merasa segugup saat ini. Ia biasa berseliweran seolah mansion itu adalah mansionnya sendiri. Maklum, mereka berdua adalah teman kecil yang dari dulu sulit dipisahkan. Semua orang dari satpam sampai pembantu mengenal siapa dirinya.

"Entahlah Naru, aku gugup".

Naruto membalikkan posisi Sasuke menjadi berhadapan. Ia mencengkeram lembut pundak pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu. Meyakinkan lewat tatap matanya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah, kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Hhhhhh...", menghela nafas lega, Sasuke "ya, aku percaya!", ujarnya mantap.

.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, dan sudah berpuluh-puluh peluh membanjir tengkuk Sasuke. Orang mana yang tidak akan berkeringat dingin kalau dihadapkan dengan sepasang mata biru yang menatap tajam dirinya selama lebih dari sepuluh menit. Dibawah sana tangan Sasuke bermain dengan ujung kemejanya. Ia gugup setengah mati. Tidak, Sasuke tidak takut. Ia hanya gugup ingat itu!

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk memukul Naruto yang tidak mengatakan bahwa glare milik Namikaze ternyata lebih mematikan daripada milik Uchiha.

Naruto yang ada ditengah-tengah situasi saat ini hanya memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa sang ayah harus mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas Namikaze yang bahkan membuat Uchiha Fugaku bertekuk lutut. Demi apa Sasuke masihlah pemula dalam urusan glare, dia belum terlalu mengenal dunia per-glare-an secara mendalam.

"Tou-sa.."

PLAKK

"Itt-tai!"

Baru saja Naruto ingin menegur ayahnya agar kembali menyembunyikan tatapan tajam miliknya yang mampu menumbangkan pewaris glare terkenal Uchiha. Sebelum Kushina, ibu Naruto menampar keras belakang kepala ayahnya.

"Berhenti membuat Sasuke-chan takut, Minato!", bentak Kushina. Perempatan muncul di sisi kiri dahinya. Sepertinya pukulan tadi ia keluarkan dengan sekuat tenaga. Buktinya Minato sampai menjerit kesakitan. "Atau kau tidur di luar!"

"Heeehhhh...", Minato masih memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Telinganya berdenging mendengar kata-kata Kushina, efek pukulan tadi luar biasa dahsyatnya. "Kau kejam, Kushi-chan!"

"Makanya, jangan bertingkah!", delik Kushina pada suaminya. Wanita berambut merah itu kemudian menoleh Sasuke, tersenyum lebar selebar Naruto. "Jangan diambil hati ne, Sasuke-chan. Ayo, makan malam sudah siap!". Kushina menggamit tangan Sasuke meninggalkan dua orang laki-laki, yang satu masih memegangi kepalanya yang satu menyeringai puas.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika tou-san membuat Sasuke takut lagi!"

"Hieeehhh... anak durhaka kau, Naruto!"

.

.

Acara makan malam keluarga Namikaze kali ini sedikit menegangkan. Sebenarnya ketegangan itu hanya berasal dari kepala keluarga saja. Minato masih saja memicing tajam ke arah Sasuke. Memaku gerak-gerik lelaki itu. Kushina yang menyadari hal itu menghela nafas berat. Baru saja ia akan memukul kepala suaminya, namun dipotong oleh ucapan Minato.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau benar-benar mau menikah dengan anakku?"

Suara berat itu sontak mmemecah kesunyian meja makan tersebut. Tiga pasang matta dengan tiga manik berbeda warna melempar tanya pada Minato. Yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan lurus sepasang manik yang persis dengan milik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sadar akan tatapan itu, Sasuke salah tingkah. Tidak biasanya, pria ramah layaknya Minato ji-san bicara seperti itu.

"Minato/Atah?", Kushina dan Naruto menjawab bersamaan. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah suami dan ayahnya itu. Demi apa, seminggu yang lalu ayahnya itu sudah setuju jika Naruto melamar Sasuke. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan begitu antusias saat tanpa sengaja Naruto mendengar percakapannya dengan Fugaku. Merencanakan pernikahan mewah untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan akan turun langsung saat persiapannya. Lha sekarang? Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat.

"Jadi Sasuke, kau benar-benar mau menikah dengan anakku?"

"Minato..."

"Aku bertanya pada Sasuke Kushina!". Kalau Minato sudah memanggil Nama seseorang dengan nada serius, berarti hal itu tidak boleh disela, bahkan istrinya sendiri.

"Ya, ten-tentu saja ji-san", lirihnya. Sasuke sebenarnya takut bertatapan langsung dengan Minato, tapi demi mendapat kepercayaan ayah dari orang terkasihnya Sasuke harus memberanikan diri, kan.

"Kau yakin?"

Minato masih mengintimidasi Sasuke, acara makan malam kala itu berubah jadi ajang interogasi. Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya, benar-benar kehabisan ide dengan kelakuan sang ayah.

"Sudahlah tou-san..."

"Aku sedang bicara dengan Sasuke, Namikaze muda!". Skak! Naruto tak bisa apa-apa kalau sudah begini. Terserahlah orang tua itu mau melakukan apa.

"Yakin, ji-san."

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak Minato! Kau membuat Sasuke takut!", Kushina masih mencoba mencairkan suasana, khususnya suasana hati Minato.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya kan?", Minato tidak peduli peringatan sang istri. Ia terus saja melempar pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Maksud ji-san?"

Minato menghela nafas, bocah polos seperti Sasuke tahu apa tentang anaknya. "Sasuke, aku tidak mungkin mengijinkanmu menikah dengan Naruto."

JGERRR

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar padahal langit malam cerah tak berbintang. Kushina, Naruto dan Sasuke syok mendengar pernyataan Minato. Tidak mengijinkan katanya? Katakan kalau ini adalah mimpi.

Naruto berang, ia menggebrak meja makan. Air minum tumpah, makanan berhamburan. Naruto sangat marah.

"Apa maksud, tou-san!"

Minato diam, santai menyeruput tehnya. Kushina ikut-ikutan menggeram. Sasuke hampir menangis sesenggukan.

"Apa maksudmu Minato!"

Dengan tenang Minato menjawab, "Maksudku", sengaja menjedanya agar meja makan kembali menegang. Membiarkan kemarahan Kushina dan Naruto merajalela. "Sasuke terlalu polos untuk Naruto. Bayangkan saja, setiap hari Naruto bahkan tidak bisa bangun pagi. Jarang gosok gigi, cuci muka apalagi. Naruto tidak bisa jaga diri. Makan minta disuapi, minum minta dilayani. Masih manja seperti seorang putri. Model begini,", telunjuknya dengan sangat tidak sopan menunjuk Naruto dari kepala sampai kaki. "Tidak cocok untuk Sasuke yang manis."

Malam itu dengan panjang kali lebar, Minato menyebutkan satu persatu kejelekan Naruto pada Sasuke. Tanpa terkecuali, bahkan sampai kebiasaannya nyanyi di kamar mandi dengan suara kesana kemari. Ck ck ck!

 **-silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf, Terima kasih, Cinta**

"Oh astaga, mereka berdua benar-benar keterlaluan! Dasar! Masa hari bahagia seperti ini disembunyikan? Mereka pikir kita ini siapa?!"

"Sa-sakura, sshhh!"

"Ohhhh! Astaga! Awas saja si bodoh itu!"

Kegaduhan disalah satu sudut tempat itu menyita perhatian beberapa tamu undangan. Membuat salah satu gadis yang terpaksa meladeni omongan gila sahabatnya semakin menunduk malu karena beberapa tatapan intens terarah padanya. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mungkin itu lah sebagian pemikiran pemilik beberapa pasang mata itu.

"Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin! Ini membuatku gila!"

"Ya! Kau gila. Jadi diamlah! Aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih dalam lagi pada kegilaanmu!"

"Hei!"

"Ck! Berhentilah bersikap heboh hanya karena hal yang sudah sewajarnya Sakura?"

Lagi, gadis yang mencoba menutupi wajahnya itu berujar gusar. Siapa yang tidak akan gusar jika kau berada diposisinya. Maka, orang itu pasti sama gilanya dengan perempuan yang masih juga bergumam 'astaga' di hadapannya.

Hinata, gadis yang menunduk malu itu, mulai jengah dengan tingkah ababil sahabatnya. Ia terpaksa menyeret gadis yang kala itu mengenakan terusan berwarna biru dengan corak polkadot itu untuk menyingkir dari sana. Bayangkan saja, ia disuguhi oleh berbagai racauan antah berantah begitu tangannya ingin mengambil segelas minuman berwarna ungu. Jengah, tentu saja. Kesal, apalagi. Jadi, dengan seluruh kemampuan bela diri yang pernah dipelajarinya saat masih _high school_ ia menggeret lengan sahabat berambut _pink_ -nya kasar. Membawanya menyingkir dari beberapa pasang mata yang masih saja menatapnya dengan pemikiran yang bisa ditaksir sama sekali tak berubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!", bentak sahabatnya marah.

"Menurutmu?"

"Gah! Kau menyebalkan Hinata!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan Sakura!"

Dan gadis berambut _pink_ dengan pakaian terusan berwarna biru bercorak polkadot, yang diketahui bernama Sakura, hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang dengan seenak udelnya, menyeret ia yang saat itu sedang mengambil makanan.

Tidak lama berselang. Setelah acara saling melempar ejekan 'menyebalkan', datang lagi satu perempuan yang sama hebohnya dengan Sakura. Yamanaka Ino namanya. Gadis yang dikenal Hinata dengan sangat baik, karena keahliannya membeberkan segala jenis informasi. Mulai dari _issue_ sampai fakta mendalam, alias tukang gosip. Yamanaka Ino datang dengan pemuda berparas pucat yang langsung ia tinggalkan begitu matanya menangkap dua sahabatnya tengah menggembungkan pipi berjamaah.

"Sakura! Hinata!"

Ditambah dengan lambaian tangan yang kelewat semangat, suara cemprengnya sukses menarik perhatian beberapa orang. Kali ini malah lebih banyak. Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya menepuk jidat, Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Ino dengan sama semangatnya. Membuat beberapa orang yang seharusnya tak memperhatikan mereka lagi malah melirik dengan tanda tanya yang lebih besar.

'Aku harap tidak akan terjadi masalah disini. Yare-yare!', batin Hinata gusar.

"Kukira kalian tidak akan datang", kalimat Ino mengalir bersamaan dengan hela nafas akibat kelewat semangat saat menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura. Ia asal comot minuman yang masih digenggam Hinata. Membuat pemiliknya berteriak tak kalah nyaring dari dua wanita yang semula dianggapnya menarik perhatian.

"Aku langsung datang kemari begitu jam jagaku selesai. Hari ini aku pulang lebih sore dari biasanya. Dan lihat saking tergesanya, aku bahkan tak merapikan make-up-ku". Sakura menunjukkan wajah putihnya pada Ino. Memang benar kalau ia tidak sempat membenahi riasannya. Alhasil, gurat lelah setelah bekerja di rumah sakit masih terpantul dari wajahnya.

"Nice! Kau masih tetap cantik Sakura. Yah, walaupun jidatmu masih lebar sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Hahaha...". Tawa yang sangat merdu. Mendecakkan beberapa orang yang masih juga mencuri-curi pandang pada tiga gadis disana. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana Hinata?"

"Aku terbang dari Suna dua hari yang lalu. Satu hari setelah kau memberi informasi padaku tentang mereka", jawabnya sembari telunjuknya mengarah pada dua orang yang agak jauh dari mereka, yang masih setia dengan senyum bahagia. Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis kalem dari mereka bertiga. Jadi jangan harap kalau ia akan menjawab heboh seperti bagaimana jawaban Sakura. "Kau?"

"Aku sudah disini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Karena itulah aku bisa dapat informasi ini", ucapnya bangga. Tak mengetahui kalau ada mimik wajah temannya yang berubah. Katanya menambahkan, "Hmm mereka itu, kalau ini kabar bahagia kenapa harus disembunyikan? Dasar pasangan bodoh", bersungut-sungut.

Hinata menghembus nafas maklum. Pada dua sosok yang masih saja bersalaman dengan beberapa tamu undangan. Terlihat juga Sai, laki-laki yang datang bersama Ino tadi. Ia sedikit bercengkerama sepertinya. Buktinya, meski gilirannya sudah tapi laki-laki itu masih berdiri disana. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sejenak Hinata ingin tahu. Tapi pikiran itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh, bukan saatnya bermuram durja ditengah acara yang membahagiakan ini. Baginya, kalaupun bukan dengannya sosok itu bahagia, maka pasti ada sosok lain yang bisa lebih membuatnya bahagia. Dan tentu saja, orang itu lah yang saat ini tengah bersanding dengannya disana.

"Ayo! Kita juga harus bergiliran memberinya pelajaran. Kita ini temannya kan?"

"Kau benar. Paling tidak satu jitakan di kepala Naruto. Dan dua cubitan di pipi Sasuke-kun. Kyaa... aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke-kun manis".

"Lihat wajah meronanya. Ohh astaga! Aku bahkan hampir berpikir, apa itu benar Sasuke?"

Obrolan ringan duo cerewet itu, menyentak lamunan Hinata. Ia tersenyum tipis, sebelum berbalik. _Benar, Sasuke-kun sangat manis, kurasa dia memang cocok bersanding dengan Naruto-kun._ Kembali hatinya bicara.

"Ayo Hinata! Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan momen ini!"

Sakura menarik tangannya. Sepertinya ia lebih dari siap untuk kembali bertemu dengan mantan calon suaminya. Hhhh masa lalu.

.

.

Flashback.

Enam bulan pasca sembuhnya Sasuke. Naruto datang ke kediaman Hyuuga guna bertemu dengan putri bangsawan tersebut. Disana, ia berlutut dihadapan Hinata yang enggan menolehkan wajahnya. Ia hiraukan aura kemarahan yang menguar dari Hiashi Hyuuga sejak kakinya menyentuh pelataran rumah bergaya tradisional itu.

"Gomen ne, Hinata-chan".

Hinata masih enggan menatap wajah menyedihkan Naruto. Ia terus-terusan terdiam dengan air mata yang menganak pinak mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan. Aku tidak tahu berapa ratus kali lagi kata itu kuucapkan agar kau, mau memaafkanku. Ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu kali. Aku tidak peduli. Asal kau mau memafkanku. Aku tahu ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah kuperbuat padamu".

Hinata tetap saja bergeming. Meski hatinya perlahan luluh mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Tapi karena rasa gengsi sebagai salah satu bangsawan terpandang membuat bibir tipisnya tak mampu mengucap kata 'aku memaafkanmu'. Tidak selama ia masih menyandang nama Hyuuga di belakang namanya. Setidaknya ia masih menjadi gadis berdarah biru yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan keluarganya. Memafkan orang yang telah mencoreng arang di wajah Hyuuga tepat disaat hari pernikahan. Tentunya itu akan menjadi aib dan tak semudah itu dimaafkan.

"Kumohon Hinata-chan. Kalaupun kau tetap bersikeukeuh tak ingin memafkanku, setidaknya... jangan benci Sasuke. Jangan pernah membencinya".

Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata kenal siapa dia. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto. Teman sedari kecil Naruto. Keluarga mereka bahkan sangatlah dekat, lebih dari kedekatan antara Hyuuga dan Namikaze. Pemuda yang membuat Naruto lari tunggang langgang demi bertemu dengannya. Pemuda yang dengan kejamnya menggunakan alasan kematian untuk membuat Naruto berbalik arah dari wajah ayunya. Tentunya itu tidak benar. Hinata tahu, kalau Sasuke memang sekarat saat itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi karena harga diri yang bersanding dengan nama Hyuuga lah yang membuatnya menjadi wanita egois. Wanita yang enggan mengakui, kalau ia telah kalah bermain cinta dengan seorang pemuda yang kastanya jauh dibawah nama Hyuuga.

"Jangan pernah membencinya. Jangan pernah membuatnya menanggung luka kebencian. Jangan pernah membuatnya merasa, kalau ia adalah alasan mengapa kita berpisah. Kumohon, jangan. Hinata-chan!"

Entah mengapa, melihat Naruto yang ia cintai sepenuh hati berlutut hanya demi memohon maaf untuk seseorang seperti Sasuke membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Apalagi kata-kata Naruto yang menambahinya, tambah membuatnya terpuruk tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri, seandainya melihatnya kembali tersakiti. Sudah cukup bagiku. Sungguh. Kejadian yang lalu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatku sadar bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang amat berharga bagiku. Aku tidak ingin lagi membuat luka di hatinya karena kebodohanku. Kebodohan yang membuat hatiku tumpul sampai-sampai tak bisa merasakan cinta yang ia simpan sejak lama. Kebodohan yang membuatku buta dengan kondisinya yang hampir uh...".

Pada kalimat ini bahkan seorang Naruto, pemuda tegar nan ceria tak sanggup melanjutkannya. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai berurai air mata. Apakah seorang Sasuke begitu berarti baginya? Apakah seorang Sasuke yang hanya memiliki ekspresi dingin bisa membuatnya rela menjatuhkan harga diri di depan mata Hinata? Apakah...?

Hati Hinata semakin sakit. Sebegitu berharganyakah Sasuke bagi Naruto. Apa sekarang sudah tak ada ruang lagi banginya untuk menelusup masuk. Mencelahi hati Naruto dengan sosok dirinya. Walau sedikit saja, tidakkah ada?

Hinata benci, sangat benci menyadari dirinya telah kalah telak oleh Sasuke. Tak seharusnya wanita lemah lembut dengan senyum menawan sepertinya kalah. Apalagi kekuasaan ayahnya yang dia yakini dapat bersanding dengan nama Namikaze, marga Naruto. Tentunya akan menjadi sangat luar biasa. Tapi mengapa?

Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya dapat menyembunyikan manik antik miliknya. Menambah berliter-liter air mata membasahi pipi meronanya. Hinata sadar. Ia bukan lagi wanita yang dicintai Naruto. Ia akan mundur. Tapi bukan kalah atau mengalah. Semua ini karena ia adalah wanita Hyuuga, perempuan tangguh yang tidak akan lagi menagis karena kegagalan cintanya.

Dan kalimat yang sejak tadi ditunggu Naruto, akhirnya terucap bersamaan hembus nafas Hinata.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto-kun".

Flashback end

.

.

Naruto cukup terkejut, melihat kedatangan mantan calon istrinya ke acara pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Sudah susah-susah ia menyembunyikan kabar ini darinya, bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu. Kemudian keterkejutannya bertambah, saat ada siluet berwarna merah muda dan pirang pucat yang ada di balik punggung Hinata. Mereka...

Pantas kalau Hinata bisa tahu pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Yamanaka Ino. Sahabatnya yang paling pandai mencari informasi itu rupanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Naruto sudah sangat tahu sepak terjang gadis itu. Entahlah, sepertinya ia tahu kenapa kabar ini bocor pada mereka. Mata birunya sontak melirik lelaki berwajah pucat yang masih setia mengajak bicara Sasuke. Ia yakin Ino melakukan sesuatu, sampai Sai yang dikenalnya sebagai pemuda yang tidak akan mudah mengatakan rahasia itu buka mulut.

"Yo, Naruto. Jangan menatap Sai begitu. Dia cukup berguna untuk kukelabui. Hihihi", kata Ino sedikit berteriak. Ia sudah hampir sampai di tempat Naruto. Seperti saat bertemu Sakura tadi, tangannya juga melambai semangat. Sedang Sakura langsung saja berlari kecil kearah Sasuke dan Sai. Ia menjerit membuat dua pemuda itu terkaget sambil membelalakan matanya.

"Jauh-jauh Sai! Kau merusak pemandangan saja!". Tangan Sakura berlagak mengusir Sai! Mata hijaunya mendelik galak pada pemuda itu yang masih berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hei!", Sai tidak terima. Sakura pikir dirinya apa? Dasar perempuan.

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun, astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Cubit pipiku Sai! Katakan ini bukan mimpi!". Sasuke berjengit. Pria itu tidak menyangka kalau Sakura masih semenyaramkan dulu ketika mereka berada di sekolah menengah yang sama. "Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan!". Jeritnya kemudian. Tangan Sai baru saja mencubit pipinya sesuai permintaan.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau minta Sakura", lelaki pucat itu menjawab santai. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Itu hanya perumpaan! Kau tidak harus melakukannya!". Sakura yang menyuruhnya Sakura yang marah-marah. Sampai saat ini Sai tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikir gadis ini.

Dasar orang aneh!

"Hai, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun", Hinata menyapa belakangan. Ia yang paling normal diantara ketiganya. Gadis itu juga sedikit banyak menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah. Disapa oleh Hinata sebegitu akrabnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, wajahnya merona malu. Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka Hinata akan datang padahal ia tahu kalau apa yang pernah diperbuatnya belumlah bisa dimaafkan. Meski dengan mulut Hinata sendiri, ia telah resmi dimaafkan. "H-hai, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Tambahan lagi pukulan ringan di pundaknya. Naruto jadi semakin merasa sungkan. Mungkin bersalah pada gadis itu.

PLAKK

Sasuke, Sai, Ino dan Hinata membelalakan matanya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar-benar gadis itu lakukan. Suara geplakkan itu menggema. Naruto mengaduh sampai memegangi belakang kepalanya. Mendapat hadiah pernikahan sebuah telapak tangan yang mendarat di belakang kepalamu, tak pernah disangkanya. Rupanya gadis berambut merah muda itu belumlah berkurang tenaga kudanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura!", jeritnya. Sumpah! Tadi itu benar-benar terasa dahsyatnya. Bagaimana seorang wanita bisa memiliki tenaga super seperti itu? Sasukenya saja tak pernah membuat kepala pirangnya nyut-nyutan saat memukulnya, padahal Sasuke itukan laki-laki.

"Idiot! Tentu saja memukul kepala pirangmu. Apalagi?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

Keempat orang disana bingung mau berbuat apa. Ikut campur sama saja cari perkara. Tidak ikut campur maka Naruto menderita. Mana yang mereka pilih? Tentu saja cari aman. Teman semasa SMA mereka satu ini terkenal sadis dan tak pandang bulu saat memukul orang.

"Hhhh", Sakura menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau sengaja menyembunyikannya ya! Kabar bahagia seperti ini tak seharusnya kau tutup-tutupi, Baka! Kau sengaja tak ingin menunjukkan kemanisan Sasuke pada orang lain ya!".

Dituduh begitu, Naruto tidak terima. Tapi untuk sekadar membalas kata-kata Sakura ia tidak bisa. Akibatnya, wajah tan itu memerah marah. Seperti hendak meledak.

"Mengakulah! Dasar idiot. Kau juga Sasuke-kun! Kau anggap kami ini apa, HAH! Untung Ino mengabari kami, kalau tidak? Muka zombinya kupastikan membiru dengan pukulanku", telunjuk Sakura mengarah tepat pada Sai. Sai berpikir salah apa dia?

Sasuke kikuk, Sai merinding disko. Mereka membatin, bagaimana wanita bertenaga kingkong ini mengatasi pasien di rumah sakit. Mengingat betapa mengerikannya ia saat marah. Bisa dipastikan si pasien langsung terkena serangan jantung jika tak mau minum obat. Dan keduanya sepakat untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Dimana yang lainnya?". Hinata celingak-celinguk. Mencari empat pemuda lain yang biasanya menempel pada Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara dan juga Shino si maniak serangga.

"Mereka sibuk dengan makanan", Sasuke yang angkat bicara. Setelah sejak tadi terdiam. Suaranya lebih lembut dari biasanya, pancaran matanya penuh cinta dan menatap Hinata dengan banyak terima kasih. Hinata tentu tahu, untuk apa rasa terima kasih itu.

"Hinata... terima kasih", katanya kemudian. Lirih, sengaja agar tak didengar orang lain. Meski nyatanya Naruto mendengar itu. Lelaki yang kini resmi menjadi suami Sasuke itu tersenyum simpul. Ia menggiring Sakura, Ino dan Sai menjauh. Membiarkan Hinata dan Sasuke memulai obrolan privasi mereka.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Terima kasih karena kau mau melepas Naruto."

Hinata tersenyum. Senyum khas keluarga bangsawan yang bisa meluluhkan hati pemuda manapun. "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, apa yang membuatku akhirnya memilih untuk merelakan Naruto-kun?", diucapkannya dengan mata menerawang. Hinata menatap sosok Naruto yang masih bercengkerama dengan Ino, Sai dan juga Sakura, kali ini malah empat kawan lain Naruto ikut dalam pembicaraan absurd itu. "Kau."

Sasuke menoleh pada wanita yang masih saja menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sosok Naruto, gurat-gurat tanya terlihat sekali di wajah putihnya. Ia gagal paham dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan Hinata.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula, dua tahun sudah berlalu. Kurasa, saat ini pun aku sudah saatnya mencari lelaki lain yang pantas denganku. Bukan laki-laki bodoh berambut pirang yang bahkan tak mengerti kepada siapa hatinya berlabuh".

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tulus. Beban yang bercokol di hatinya terangkat sudah. Bayang-bayang rasa bersalah hilang tak berbekas setelah mendengar apa yang dituturkan Hinata. Hinata benar. Sudah dua tahun berlalu. Sudah saatnya membangun hidup yang baru. Hinata sudah melakukannya. Sekarang gilirannya, membangun biduk rumah tangga dengan Naruto. Seseorang yang akan dan selalu dicintai dan mencintainya. "Ya, kau benar. Sekali lagi, arigatou Hinata".

.

.

Pesta perayaan pernikahan itu sangat meriah. Banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Baik dari kolega keluarga Namikaze maupun Uchiha. Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di panggung yang memang telah desediakan khusus untuk pengantin. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dengan setelan putih-putih. Tidak sedikit dari para tamu yang memuji keserasian mereka berdua.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan ini?". Naruto tiba-tiba berbisik di keramaian acara. Sasuke yang mendengarnya membalas dengan gumaman yang sama lirihnya. Dirinya masih setia tersenyum dan sesekali bersalaman dengan para tamu undangan. Teman-teman mereka, sudah pergi entah kemana. Mungkin mencari makanan mengingat bagaimana kebiasaan mereka saat SMA yang tak bisa jauh dari makanan lezat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke".

Suara itu bergaung disekitarnya. Mengalahkan riuh rendah suara-suara para tamu undangan. Pipi Sasuke merona hebat. Matanya membola mendengar penuturan Naruto yang tepat melewati gendang telinganya. Sampai 'Cuup', sebuah kecupan mesra mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke .

"Idiot! Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

 **-silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-**

.

.

*sekedar cuap-cuap:

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas apresiasi para readers. Saya bersyukur karena para readers menyukai karya saya #hiks... oh ya, fic ini hanya kumpulan oneshoot, sequel salah satu fic saya yang kemarin. Tapi takutnya malah gak nyambung. Jadi ya, di summary gak dicantumin kalau ini sequel. Tiap juga kayaknya gak nyambung, tapi masih saling berkaitan, tapi gak tahu juga(?), soalnya saya bingung ini pantes disebut sequel atau gak.

Hehehe... ya pokoknya kayak gitu lah. Sekali lagi makasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Di Malam Pertama**

Sasuke baru saja keluar kamar mandi. Sasuke bahkan masih menggunakan kimono mandinya ketika seseorang memerangkapnya dari belakang. Satu tangan orang itu membekap erat mulutnya, satu lagi mengunci ruang gerak Sasuke. Sasuke meronta. Meski pada detik pertama ia kaget dan hampir menjerit ketakutan, tapi otak cerdasnya langsung memroses kejadian yang sedang menimpanya pada detik berikutnya. Karena itulah, dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke mencoba lepas dari kungkungan tubuh seseorang dibelakannya.

Namun apa daya, karena refleknya yang sedikit lebih lambat, Sasuke harus merasakan tubuhnya di hempaskan ke arah ranjang. Lagi, ia merasa kaget pada detik pertama. Dan pada detik berikutnya tubuh orang itu sudah menghimpitnya. Menyatukan dua tangan Sasuke di atas kepala dan berusaha mengikatnya. Memanfaatkan mulutnya yang bebas, Sasuke berteriak.

"Lepas, brengsek!"

Orang itu bergeming. Ia terus saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengikat dua lengan Sasuke. Mengacuhkan delikan tajam Sasuke yang legendaris. Setelah selesai, kembali tangan milik orang itu membekap mulut Sasuke yang terus saja berteriak. Orang itu bahkan berani menjilat leher Sasuke intens, menggitnya lembut. Membuat Sasuke mengerang di bawah bekapannya.

"Nghh..."

"Ssshhh! Diam atau kau ingin semua orang tahu?"

"Mmpphh... nnhh... nghh... hhh..."

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, Sasuke mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya. Dilecehkan seperti ini, tentu saja tidak bisa ia terima. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menendang bagian bawah orang itu. Membuat orang itu terpental agak jauh. "AUCH!", raungan orang itu membahana.

Melihat kesempatan, Sasuke yang dulunya meraih sabuk cokelat karate menarik paksa ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. BRET! Sedikit rintihan Sasuke keluarkan, ada bekas kemerahan disana. Ikatan yang cukup kuat pikirnya.

Orang itu berdiri tertatih. Ia pegangi perutnya yang baru saja terkena tendangan Sasuke. Ia lupa kalau lawannya adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Keadaan kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu duduk di meja nakas samping tempat tidur membuat Sasuke langsung bersiaga. Matanya memicing tajam mengamati orang itu sembari mengambil kuda-kuda, jaga-jaga jika orang itu mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang (lagi). Wajah orang itu samar-samar bisa Sasuke kenali, "Kau?". Dia... apa-apaan ini!

Suasana langsung tegang begitu keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Dengan kilat mata yang sangat tajam, orang itu menerjang Sasuke. Dan... BRUGH!

Tubuhnya menghantam tubuh Sasuke. Rupanya dia berhasil menangkis bogem mentah Sasuke kemudian memiting tangan sewarna salju itu ke belakang. Sasuke tidak terima, ia layangkan pukulannya ke wajah orang itu yang menyeringai menang. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, bukannya tepat sasaran Sasuke kembali harus merasakan pitingan.

"Apa maumu, brengsek!"

Sasuke berteriak, kini di depan wajah orang itu. Seringai orang itu makin lebar melihat Sasuke yang kepayahan. Ia menjawab dengan nada mengerikan sambil lidahnya menjilat mesra telinga Sasuke.

"Mauku? Memakanmu, Sa-su-ke"

Mendengar namanya dieja, bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding. Ia kembali melakukan perlawanan dengan menginjak keras kaki orang itu. Mengaduhkan si pemilik sehingga melepas satu pitingannya. Sasuke mendorong paksa tubuh yang mendempetnya itu keras. Kemudian menendang perutnya.

Orang itu terhuyung, tapi langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Lawan yang tangguh, pikir Sasuke. Kalau begini ia akan kerahkan seluruh kemampuan karatenya untuk menghajar orang ini. Jangan remehkan Uchiha Sasuke. Tubuh boleh ramping dengan pinggul membentuk kurva sempurna. Tapi kalau urusan satu lawan satu, maka Sasuke bisa jadi singa betina.

Tapi ternyata, lawannya kali ini juga sama-sama jago bela diri. Buktinya tadi pukulan Sasuke berhasil ditangkis. Tentunya gerakan itu bukan gerakan serampangan. Paling tidak ia juga pemegang sabuk cokelat sepertinya, karena Sasuke hapal gerakan menangkis seperti itu. Atau mungkin, orang itu malah satu tingkat diatasnya.

Berbagai cara berkeliaran di kepala Sasuke, supaya dirinya bisa kabur dari kamarnya sendiri. Keluar dan mencari bantuan. Sasuke tidak peduli meski sekarang ini pukul 1 dini hari. Gelagat Sasuke berhasil ditangkap orang itu. Dengan tubuhnya yang lebih berisi di banding Sasuke, ia memblokade pintu keluar. Membuat Sasuke mendecih tidak suka.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa maumu, brengsek!"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Memakanmu, Sa-su-ke!". Jelas saat ini orang itu tidak main-main. Ia kembali mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Mencoba meringkusnya.

Mendengarnya Sasuke mengerenyit jijik, ia menguatkan kuda-kudanya kemudian melayangkan tendangan ke arah orang itu. Tapi sayang tendangan itu kembali ditangkis dengan sebelah tangan. Sasuke menambah kekuatannya, orang itu menunduk. Sasuke memberinya pukulan, juga ditangkis dengan mudah.

Sasuke mencoba mendesaknya, tapi sepertinya orang itu biasa-biasa saja menerima berbagai pukulan dan tendangan Sasuke.

Kembali Sasuke layangan pukulan. Kali ini tepat mengenai sisi kiri wajah orang itu. Tapi rupanya itu hanya jebakan. Dengan gerakan kilat, orang itu menerjang Sasuke yang hendak melancarkan pukulan keduanya. Alhasil, Sasuke kembali dihimpit di atas ranjang.

Rontaan Sasuke lebih keras dari yang pertama, karena orang itu lebih agresif. Ia merobek ikatan komono di pinggang Sasuke. Membukanya dan menyerang dada Sasuke ganas. Mengalunkan desah menggairahkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke?"

Degh!

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku, Sasuke?", suara orang itu bergetar. Tapi dia tak berhenti menjamah dada Sasuke yang terhidang di hadapannya. Membasahinya dengan saliva, menciptakan banyak ruam merah.

"Nghh...", desahan Sasuke teredam ciuman. Orang itu memborbardir bibir Sasuke dengan lumatan dan hisapan yang membangkitkan sisi liar Sasuke. menghujaninya cumbuan-cumbuan memabukkan yang sulit ditolak Sasuke. "nghh.. lep-pas, breng-sekh aahh..."

Sasuke tidak tahan. Disentuh seintim itu, membuat seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Sasuke terus meronta dari kungkungan tubuh besar di atasnya. Tangan Sasuke mencengkeram rambut orang yang menindihnya, Sasuke tidak akan kalah. Dia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Malam ini harusnya ia dimanja oleh tangan besar dan hangat milik Naruto. Bukan malah disentuh dengan kasar dan terkesan dilecehkan. Ia tidak terima!

"Kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau tak memperhatikanku? Kenapa kau lebih memilih mereka daripada aku? Kena-?"

BRUGH!

Brak!

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sasuke mendorong tubuh yang masih setia memerangkapnya.

"Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan, teme!"

Orang itu terlempar. Punggungnya menabrak lemari, kepalanya juga sepertinya. Untung tidak sampai berdarah. Orang itu melempar tatapan sengit pada Sasuke. Bibirnya mengerucut, tanda ngambek.

"Hhhh...". Sasuke bangkit. Ia benahi kimononya dan menghampiri orang itu. "Kau yang apa-apaan, dobe!"

.

.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya, masih pusing. Dorongan kuat Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya terpental. Ia masih saja mendumel tidak jelas. Di sebelahnya Sasuke tengah mengobati pipi kirinya yang memar akibat pukulan. Salah sendiri mengerjai Sasuke seperti itu. Sekarang rasakan sendiri akibatnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Mencoba memecah kesunyian yang melanda, Sasuke berujar. Jemari lentiknya setia mengompres pipi Naruto dengan air dingin dalam baskom. Saat itu ia langsung lari keluar dan mengambil air dingin serta handuk kecil. Sedikit banyak ia juga khawatir.

"Naruto?"

"Huh!". Naruto menolak kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Ceritanya masih marah dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"Hhhh", Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Salahmu sendiri, kalau mau bikin kejutan bukan dengan meringkusku dari belakang".

Naruto masih saja enggan bicara. Ia tidak mau begitu saja menerima alasan Sasuke. Bukan adegan pukul-memukulnya yang jadi masalah sebenarnya. Tapi kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Tepatnya ketika dengan semangat Naruto memboyong Sasuke ke kamar pengantin selepas acara resepsi mereka selesai.

.

.

Flashback...

Naruto melirik jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.30 menit. Malam sudah cukup larut untuk pasangan baru seperti mereka.

Lima sahabat kental Naruto dan tiga wanita berisik yang ada disana, mulai menggoda kedua mempelai. Memanas-manasi Naruto untuk segera membawa Sasuke ke tempat pribadi mereka. Kamar pengantin.

Naruto yang dari awal memang sudah tidak sabar, langsung pamit begitu rangkaian resepsi acara selesai. Ia sempat melirik tajam Itachi yang saat itu bermaksud memanggilnya, memintanya membantu mengangkuti hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba menggamit tangannya, hanya mengikuti saja. Lelaki yang kini sah menyandang marga Namikaze itu menurut saja ketika Naruto menggiringnya ke kamar. Toh ia sudah sangat lelah sejak tadi. Mungkin Naruto juga, pikinya.

Lain Sasuke lain Naruto. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai adegan 'menjurus' bersama dengan Sasuke. Ia membayangkan akan kemolekan tubuh putih mulus bak porselain cina itu. terbaring pasrah dengan pose menantang dan tanpa sehelai benang melilitnya. Naruto hampir mimisan, kalau bukan karena Sasuke menyentaknya dengan suara kantuk yang menggema.

"Hoaammm..."

'Aduh! Sasuke tidak boleh tidur dulu. Ini adalah malam pertama kami. Dan itu tidak boleh gagal!', begitulah batin Naruto berteriak.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar yang kini resmi menjadi milik mereka berdua, pelan. Ia menggiring Sasuke masuk kemudian mengunci pintu dengan bunyi klik tidak sabaran. Sasuke yang sudah lelah, malah menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur penuh bunga. Memejamkan mata tanpa berniat melepas jas dan segala aksesorisnya.

Naruto panik, ia tidak mau malam ini terlewati hanya dengan tidur berdua tanpa melakukan apapun. Sengaja Naruto merancang kamar ini lebih romantis bukan untuk didiamkan. Melainkan dimanfaatkan untuk bercumbu dan saling raba. Karena itulah, ia harus memutar otak agar Sasuke tidak keburu masuk ke alam mimpi.

""Hei, Suke?", Naruto mencoba membangunkan. Terkesan tidak berperasaan memang. Salahkan hasratnya yang membuncah sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Sayang... jangan tidur dulu, ne?"

"Nghh aku lelah, Naru...", guncangan Naruto hanya dibalas rengekan manja Sasuke.

Antara tega dan tak tega. Naruto tega karena ini adalah malam pertamanya. Saat-saat yang paling ia tunggu semasa hidupnya. Tidak tega karena Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke pasti sangat kelelahan. Apalagi banyaknya tamu undangan baik kolega ayahnya maupun mertuanya. Tapi, demi masa depan adik kecil dan pembuktian keperkasaan bahwa dialah seme dalam hubungan ini, maka Naruto harus menyingkirkan sikap lemah lembutnya. Untuk kali ini saja. Jadi, 'maafkan aku, Suke', begitulah tekad Naruto kuat.

"Suke...", otak Naruto berkeliling. Mencari ribuan cara agar Sasuke terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. "Ehm, kau tidak mungkin tidur dengan jas begini kan?". Yes, mungkin ini bisa dijadikan alasan agar Sasuke menunda kantuknya.

"Uh...", Sasuke bangkit. Mata bulatnya memandang sayu. Dengan serampangan, jemarinya melepas kaitan kancing jas dan kemeja. Ia tidak sadar kalau saat ini Naruto memandang lapar dan siap menerkamnya.

"Mau kubukakan?". Rayuan maut dijalankan. Kerlingan nakal diberikan. Senyum _charming_ andalan terpasang apik di wajah pemuda berkulit tan. Siap untuk menebar virus-virus kemesuman yang jelas terpampang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke –jasnya sudah ia lempar entah ke mana. Sengaja kelingkingnya menggesek permukaan kulit putih mulus milik 'istri'nya itu. Sedikit rangsangan mungkin.

"Nhh..."

Sasuke mengerang. Sentuhan Naruto menyebar disemua bagian tubuhnya. Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mencuri ciuman. Ciuman lembut berubah jadi lumatan. Lumatan berubah jadi hisapan. Hisapan berubah jadi pertarungan lidah. Sasuke kelabakan. Paru-parunya mau meledak. Seiring ganasnya bibir Naruto meraupnya.

"Mmhhh... mmhh... Na... ah..."

Pindah. Dengan liar bibir tebal itu berpindah tempat. Melukis indah di perpotongan tulang belikat. Sasuke tambah tidak karuan. Matanya memejam. Kantuknya lari, diganti dengan libido yang menjunjung tinggi.

Kecup. Kecup. Kecup. Gigit. Gigit. Gigit. Jilat. Jilat. Jilat.

Berbagai karya Naruto torehkan. Saat ini bibirnya menempel rapat di titik sensitiv Sasuke lainnya. Sekwida, sekitar wilayah dada. Tangannya merayap. Menyusur dari perut sampai bawah. Lalu menangkup sesuatu yang menggembung keras. Milik Sasuke terasa di balik celana.

Merasa terganggu, sebelah tangannya menarik paksa celana putih itu. Kini Sasuke hanya tinggal mengenakan boxer putih polos. Sedikit cairan tercetak di selangkangannya. Rangsangan berhasil, Naruto menyeringai senang. Tak sia-sia ia keluarkan jurus pamungkas.

Dengan telaten ia raba bagian itu. Erangan Sasuke makin menjadi. Daerah pribadinya tak pernah disentuh seperti itu sebelumnya. "Oohhh.. nhhh... Naruu... hhh... ahhh..."

Kocokan diberikan. Naruto tidak sabar, Sasuke terlalu erotis di matanya. Makin cepat... makin Sasuke menggelinjang... dan...

TOK TOK TOK!

Sial. Siapa yang berani mengganggunya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Sasuke sigap menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang masih bersarang di kejantanannya. Ia membenahi pakaiannya. Mengabaikan raut kesal Naruto dan memilih membuka pintu. Ada Kyuubi dan anaknya, Shishui.

"Hehehe... maaf ya Sasu-chan. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja. Pergi sana!". Suara di dalam menanggapi tawa inocent Kyuubi. Kyuubi salah tingkah. Ia menimang bayinya.

"Tidak apa Kyuu-nee. Ada apa?". Sasuke terdengar bijak. Lelaki cantik itu bahkan menambahkan senyum di akhir kalimat.

"Ehm.. begini. Para pelayan ingin membawa masuk kado pernikahan kalian.", kata Kyuubi. Dibelakangnya pelayan berseragam putih menunggu dengan sabar pembicaraannya. Dimasing-masing tangan mereka membawa bingkisan berbagai warna. Ada yang besar, ada yang kecil. Serempak mereka mengucapkan 'Selamat malam', untuk pasangan baru itu.

Sasuke menyingkir. Memberi jalan bagi para pelayan untuk memasuki kamarnya. Tapi kemudian, sosok jangkung Naruto menghalangi. Hanya berbalut celana hitam, tubuh telanjangnya membuat beberapa pelayan wanita di belakang antrian merona. "Kalian bisa meletakannya di tempat lain dulu, kan?"

Para pelayan itu saling pandang. Mereka sedikit takut karena Naruto mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengancam. Sasuke mendesah lelah. Kyuubi mendelik, Shisui bergerak gelisah.

"Tou-san yang menyuruh mereka membawa masuk kado-kado ini, bodoh!

Dengan terpaksa Naruto menyingkir. Ia masih saja memasang wajah jutek karena acaranya diganggu segerombolan orang tak bertanggung jawab –menurutnya. Apa-apan membawa masuk kado, hal itu bisa dilakukan besok, besoknya lagi, besok besoknya lagi, besok besoknya beseoknya lagi. Dasar!

Butuh waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit sampai kado terakhir tersusun apik di salah satu sudut kamarnya. Naruto dengan segera mengunci pintu tanpa mengucap terimakasih.

Langsung saja, dirinya memojokkan Sasuke dan mencium bibrnya. Sasuke tidak siap. Diserang mendadak begini membuat pertahananny limbung. Ia dengan mudah diterobos Naruto. Dipepet antara tembok dan tubuh besar suaminya.

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?", Naruto berseringai. Sasuke tersenyum menggoda.

"Tentu saja!"

Tangan Naruto langsung merambat kesana kemari. Tak melewatkan barang seinchi pun tubuh molek Sasuke. Merayapi tiap-tiap sudut yang mampu melantunkan desah-desah penebar gairah.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sama-sama panas. Pakaian mereka teronggok di samping kaki. Tinggal satu langkah dan Naruto akan menetapkan posisi siapa seme siapa uke. Sebelum..

TOK TOK TOK

"Enhh... Na-ruhh pin..ah..pintu...nyaahhh"

Sasuke kesusahan. Naruto tidak sedikitpun menjeda cumbuannya.

"Biarkan saja..."

TOK TOK TOK

"Pin..tuhh.. nyahhh brengsek!"

Bugh!

Naruto terdorong. Sasuke main pukul saat dirinya hampir masuk. Kh!

Muncul lah 8 kepala manusia di balik pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Lima kepala laki-laki dan tiga kepala untuk perempuan. Khusus perempuan, make-up dan riasan di rambutnya masih terpasang. Sedangkan yang laki-laki sedikit kucel entah karena apa. Dari semuanya, Sai yang paling parah, rambut berantakan, wajah pucatnya lebih mengenaskan dan kemeja yang dikancing asal.

Sakura memimpin barisan, ia berdiri paling depan dengan senyum lebar dan sebuah kotak warna biru metalik ada dalam dekapannya. Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuknya mengatakan maksud dan tujuan kedelapan orang itu mengetuk kasar kamar pengantin Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tiga monster ini memaksa kami untuk bicara pada Fugaku-san agar memberi kami izin masuk ke kamar kalian. Mendokusai na..."

Sasuke melongo, Naruto shock. Teman-temannya ini memang kurang kerjaan sekaligus kurang ajar. Bahkan si pendiam Gaara juga ikut-ikutan. Ya ampun!

Mereka menerobos masuk tanpa aba-aba dari si punya kamar. Melirik kanan kiri dengan tatapan yang banyak macamnya. Kagum (Sakura, Ino, Hinata), minta maaf (Sai), datar (Gaara, Shino si maniak serangga), malas (Shikamaru), dan terakhir dengan tampilan wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Naruto ingin menonyor kepala berambut acak-acakan sama sepertinya (Kiba).

Lebih dari dua puluh menit sampai Naruto harus menggeram dan mengusir paksa kedelapan makhluk pengganggu itu. Barulah mereka dengan langkah anak itik –satu per satu, keluar dari kamar mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum maklum melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sisi iblisnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Berinisisatif mendekati suaminya, Sauke lalu mengusap sayang punggung lebar itu. Mengecup pertemuan leher dan tulang belikat dari belakang. Menconba meredam amarah yang mungkin masih di ubun-ubun. Hei! Siapa yang tidak marah kalau diganggu saat kau hampir sampai puncak pada ritual pembuatan anak? Tentunya bukan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Mau dilanjut?"

Suara Sasuke bagai nyanyian merdu. Amarah itu berubah menjadi padang bunga. Kebahagiaan terpancar. Sasukenya benar-benar pengertian. Senyum mesum aktif seketika. Naruto benar-benar akan menerima undangan Sasuke dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Entah siapa yang mulai. Perang lidah keduanya terasa memabukkan. Saling sentuh memicu libido yang sempat padam. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto tancap gas, cari lubang siap masuk kapan saja.

Tapi sayang, baru menempel, ketukan neraka mampir di telinganya. Benar-benar sial.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke?"

Oh suara ayah mertua mengalun merdu bagai nyanyian kematian. Milik Naruto yang tegak menantang lemas seketika. Dua kali cukup untuk membuatnya frustasi karena gagal masuk lubang. Ditambah satu kali lagi yang tidak mungkin ditolak. Bisa-bisa ia dipecat dari daftar menantu keluarga Uchiha. Nasib Naruto junior benar-benar dipertaruhkan. Miris!

Flashback end

.

.

"Belum lagi Itachi, tou-san dan juga kaa-san. Mereka sengaja melakukannya agar kita tidak bisa menikmati malam berdua. Dan dengan tidak berdosanya, kau! Kau malah meladeni mereka ! Sa-"

Cuupp

Ocehan Naruto terhenti dengan kecupan singkat Sasuke di bibirnya. Hampir setengah jam sejak acara diamnya Naruto selepas Sasuke menendang mesra suaminya. Naruto meracau tentang bagaimana keluarganya menggagalkan ritual membuat anak ala Naruto dan Sasuke. Padahal Naruto sudah sampai di ujung.

"Sudah selesai?", Sasuke bertanya lembut. Bukannya ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto kesal –atau mungkin marah. Tapi sungguh, Sasuke sudah sangat lelah karena ulah keluarganya dan teman-temannya yang bolak-balik kamar mereka. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang gagal menyentuhnya. Sasuke juga kecewa, karena malam ini dirinya tak langsung mendapat sentuhan. Dan dengan egoisnya ia malah masuk kamar mandi setelah kunjungan Kushina yang memakan waktu lebih lama dari kunjungan ayahnya, sekitar satu jam. Tapi itu kan karena ia hanya ingin cuci muka. Biar bisa ini itu dengan Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto menganggap kalau Sasuke menolak berhubungan badan. Dan terjadilah adegan adu pukulan.

Naruto masih cemberut, memancing helaan nafas Sasuke yang keberapa kalinya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke naik ke ranjang. Ia lebih dulu menyingkirkan baskom berisi air dan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres memar di sudut bibir Naruto.

Adegan _slow motion_ itu disaksikan Naruto dengan mata melebar. Bisa dibilang kalau kelereng birunya hampir keluar. Sasuke memasang wajah super menggoda. Perlahan namun pasti, jemari lentiknya memreteli kimono mandinya. Mulai dari simpul tali di pinggangnya, kemudian belahan di dadanya. Semuanya dilakukan Sasuke perlahan dengan tujuan libido Naruto naik ke tingkat yang paling teratas.

Sasuke menduduki perut Naruto yang saat ini terbaring menyandar. Mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar, mengunci gerakan. Lalu, "Kau mau yang ini?", Sasuke menunjuk titik sensitiv di sebelah kanan dadanya yang sedikit menegang. "Atau yang ini?", kali ini ganti sebelah kiri. "Atau yang ini?", telunjuknya menyusur pusar kemudian ke bagian paling privasinya. Benda yang sedikit berair itu mulai mengeras. Rupanya selain malu, Sasuke juga terangsang karena perbuatannya. Wajahnya sudah luar biasa merah.

Naruto berkedip tiga kali. Terdengar suara air ludah yang ditelan paksa. Sejenak Naruto lupa bernafas. Sasuke di hadapannya benar-benaar merangsang. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat dengan keremangan cahaya lampu di meja nakas sebelah kanan tempat tidur, barulah Naruto sadar dengan undangan Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya yang lebam terangkat. Libidonya membludak. Jantungnya berdegup-degup. Jangan salahkan kalau Naruto hilang kendali nantinya.

"Aku mau kau, Sasu-chan...!"

Sasuke tahu nada pancingannya tadi membuat hewan liar Naruto terbangun. Dalam hati Sasuke berharap, semoga besok ia masih bisa berjalan.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan, karena malam ini Naruto menggarap Sasuke habis-habisan.

.

.

 **-silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-**

.

.

*sekedar cuap-cuap:

Hohoho... -san, saya terharu sekali. Awalnya memang mau buat sequel 'before rain stopped', tapi karena gak yakin jadi ya begitulah jadinya.

Untuk penyakit Sasuke, kalau penasaran, nanti di chap-chap terakhir di munculin, hehehe... makasih buat semua yang review #kecup sayang #muachhh... Dan ini juga, ya, masih berlanjut sampai Sasuke punya momongan.

Semoga readers-san menikmati cerita saya dan masih mau melanjutkan membaca sampai akhir. Arigatou gozaimasu...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ini Tidak Mungkin!**

Sinar matahari pagi mengintip di balik tirai biru muda yang menutupi jendela kaca besar. Salah seorang laki-laki yang masih bergelung dalam selimut menggeliat. Merasa terganggu dengan seberkas cahaya yang mengusik tidurnya. Bukannya terbangun, lelaki cantik itu malah menyusruk lebih dalam pada lengan kecoklatan yang semalaman memeluk tubuhnya. Mencari kehangatan guna menepis rasa lelah akibat perbuatan semalam.

Lelaki pemilik lengan kecoklatan itu juga makin mengeratkan pelukannya, sebelum sedetik kemudian menghirup bau khas pasangan hidupnya. Lelaki itu, Naruto, perlahan membuka mata. Wajah bangun tidurnya tersenyum mendapati tingkah laki-laki yang merapat pada tubuhnya itu, Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian mencuri kecupan pada laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia menanti dengan sabar kelopak putih yang menyembunyikan bola mata hitam kesukaannya terbuka. Dengan kerjapan lucu, Sasuke mengucek matanya. Ia memandang wajah Naruto yang masih khas bangun tidur dengan sedikit iler di sudut bibirnya. Bisa dikatakan juga ada belek yang menggantung di masing-masing sudut dalam matanya. Meski begitu, kesan menawan tak pernah hilang dari sosok yang resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya sebulan lalu.

"Ohayou, hime"

Senyum _charming_ tertampil di wajah bergaris milik Naruto. Ruam merah samar merajai kedua pipi putih Sasuke. Dihadiahi sapaan hangat juga senyum menawan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke memutar kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Oh tambahlah merah wajahnya, bahkan sampai telinga. Kata Naruto, "Manisnya..."

.

.

Sejak dua hari lalu, Sasuke selalu absen untuk menyantap sarapannya. Setiap kali hidungnya membaui bau khas roti tawar, perut Sasuke langsung mual. Karena itulah, Sasuke langsung terbirit mencari kamar mandi dan memuntahkan apa yang ia makan semalam.

Seperti pagi ini, pagi ketiga dari rentengan acara mual Sasuke. Naruto baru saja mengoleskan selai kacang di rotinya. Sasuke sudah ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Kemudian seperti dua hari sebelumnya. Bunyi orang muntah menyapa pagi Naruto. Naruto khawatir, tentu saja. Tapi akibat kekeraskepalaan Sasuke, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk membawa orang tercintanya ke rumah sakit. Atau setidaknya membiarkan Itachi yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis di rumah sakit Konoha memeriksanya. Sasuke selalu menjawab kalau dia baik-baik saja ketika Naruto bertanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Suke?", Naruto memijat tengkuk Sasuke. Ia tadi mengikuti Sasuke yang berlari ke kamar mandi dekat dapurnya. Menatap prihatin pria yang ia nikahi sebulan lalu itu. Jujur saja, melihat Sasuke muntah sepert ini, Naruto tidak tega. Tapi dari pada kena sembur, ia ebih memilih mengikuti kemauan Sasuke untuk tidak membawanya ke dokter.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja kan? Hoek!", Sasuke menjawab di tengah acara muntahnya. Cairan kuning menjijikan keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Untungnya Naruto bukan orang yang gampang jijik, ia jadi senantiasa menemani Sasuke di kamar mandi tiap kali Sasuke membuang muatannya pagi-pagi.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Sudah tiga hari, kau seperti ini. Kau juga semakin pucat?", intonasi yang Naruto keluarkan ketika bertanya semakin terdengar khawatir. Mata birunya juga menambah intensitas kekawatiran pada suara Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naru! Daijobu". Sasuke menangkap gelagat Naruto. Ia memberikan senyum manisnya untuk meyakinkan suaminya bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan dia tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, mengingat kondisi Sasuke dulu, Naruto tentu saja tak bisa dengan mudah menerima tatapan Sasuke yang mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ia tatap ke kegelapan mata Sasuke, kemudian membuang nafas kasar. "Hhhh... baiklah", Naruto membantu Sasuke berdiri. Ia menggenggam sayang jemari putih kekasihnya. Takut kalau Sasuke terjatuh, wajahnya perlahan menunjukkan lagi warnanya meski masih tetap dalam keadaan pucat. "Tapi, jika besok kau masih seperti ini kita harus ke rumah sakit. Atau aku akan panggil Itachi kemari".

"Naru..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Suke!", Naruto berucap tegas. Naruto letakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tahu Naruto sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya dua hari ini. Tapi sungguh, hal itu hanya terjadi saat pagi selebihnya semua baik-baik saja. Lain halnya hari ini, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tapi Sasuke yakin itu tidak lama, setelah ini pun pasti sembuh.

"Aku mengerti", Sasuke mengalah. "Berangkatlah. Aku akan mengabarimu jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku janji".

Kembali Naruto menghempas nafas. Sasukenya memang keras kepala. Ia lalu menggiring Sasuke keluar kamar mandi. Tidak etis bermesraan di kamar mandi, apalagi dekat dengan closet. Apa kata tetangga nantinya.

.

.

Setelah mengecup mesra kening Sasuke dan sedikit lumatan pada bibir sewarna delima itu, Naruto berangkat kerja. Kantornya memang tidak jauh dari apartemen yang sekarang mereka tempati, tapi tetap saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat pucat membuatnya tidak tenang. Pikirannya berkelana ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Sasuke pagi tadi.

"Apa aku harus meminta kaa-san menemanimu Suke?", katanya ketika dirinya masih berada diambang pintu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naru! Harus kukatakan berapa kali agar kau percaya, hm?"

"Aku khawatir, teme!"

"Ck, dobe! Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak dan pergilah!"

"Kau mengusirku!?"

"Ya! Kalau perlu aku juga akan meminta security untuk menyeretmu ke kantor sekarang juga!"

"Kau kejam!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Menjijikan menurut Sasuke. Dia ini tidak ingat umur ya!, batinnya.

"Pergilah!"

"Baiklah!", sedikit tidak rela Naruto kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Ia mendapat delikan tajam yang hanya ditanggapi senyum ala pasta gigi olehnya. "Untuk keberuntungan. Ittekimasu!"

"Ittersai!"

Mengingat itu, Naruto tambah tidak tenang. Jam dindingnya sudah hampir menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Tapi tak sedikit pun berkas yang sampai di kepalanya. Sejak tiba di kantor pukul 8 tadi, fokus Naruto sudah terpecah. Tidak bisa barang sedetik saja ia mengenyahkan sosok Sasuke dari benaknya. Hatinya gundah.

Naruto menelepon sekretarisnya dan mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang. "Aku akan pulang hari ini. Kau uruslah sisanya!", kata Naruto pada seberang telepon. Sekretarisnya hanya menjawab baik. Kegundahannya sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan Sasuke saat ini.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto sampai di basement apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan tidak sabar, kemudian mengambil langkah lebar sedikit berlari untuk mencapai pintu lift di lantai bawah. Begitu sampai Naruto dengan tergesa memencet tombol 8. Lantai delapan menjadi tujuannya.

Naruto berlari. Begitu dirinya sampai di ambang pintu apartemen nomor 40, setelah sebelumnya memasukkan sandi, Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Suke?"

Di ruang tamu tidak ada. Di kamar, tidak ada. Kemana dia? Naruto lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Ia melongok kesana kemari. Begitu matanya menangkap seseorang tergeletak, Naruto berteriak.

"Astaga! Sasuke!"

.

.

Saat ini Itachi sedang memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Naruto menghubungi Itachi tentang kedaan Sasuke setelah ia membaringkannya di kamar mereka. Sasuke juga sudah sadar saat Itachi datang. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Untung Naruto cepat tanggap pada kata hatinya. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan Sasuke yang masih terbaring. Sesekali ia mengecup mesra dahi Sasuke. Sembari menunggu pemeriksaan Itachi, Naruto berbisik.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, sayang?"

"Aku tidak apa Naru", Sasuke menjawab lirih.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat suara Itachi menggema. "Ehm!". Lelaki berjas dokter itu mendelik galak pada Naruto sebelum mengalihkan matanya dan melempar tatapan super lembut pada adiknya. "Hhh... aku tidak tahu seberapa keras kepalamu itu, Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana?", Naruto bertanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Lebih baik kalian ke rumah sakit. Untuk hal seperti ini, aku bukan ahlinya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa sembarang menyimpulkan. Besok akan kupertemukan kalian dengan dokter yang lebih ahli. Aku tunggu jam 9", kata lelaki berkuncir rendah itu mutlak. Ia memberesi perlengkapannya. "Pastikan kalau kau menyeret Sasuke, Naruto!", tambahnya melihat Sasuke hendak protes dan Naruto yang memandangnya bingung.

.

.

Disinilah mereka. Di koridor rumah sakit, duduk berdua menunggu hasil pemeriksaan. Tepatnya di depan ruang Poli Ibu dan Anak. Sebenarnya, Naruto dan Sasuke bingung ketika Itachi membawa mereka menghadap Sakura. Salah seorang teman akrab yang juga berprofesi dokter spesialis kandungan. Kata Sakura, Itachi sudah mengatakan perihal kondisi Sasuke. Tentang acara muntahnya dan kemarin pingsan di dapur apartemen Sasuke Naruto.

Saat itu Sakura menggiring Sasuke untuk mengikuti serentetan pemeriksaan yang umumnya hanya dilakukan oleh orang hamil saja. Menambah kadar ketidakmengertian dua pasangan itu. Itachi sudah pergi begitu Sakura turun tangan menangani Sasuke.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Itachi membawa kita kemari?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap khawatir pria di sebelahnya. Pagi tadi Sasuke juga sempat muntah, tapi tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa. Sasuke juga mengeluh pusing yang sebelumnya tidak pernah.

"Kita tunggu saja Sakura". Kalimat bernada datar itu Sasuke keluarkan. Ia tidak menatap balik Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya bergulir menelusuri laman web di handphone pintar miliknya. Sama sekali tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar.

"Sasu-"

"Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze".

Suara perawat yang memanggilnya membuat Naruto mengurungkan niat bicara. Ia memilih mengikuti si perawat yang masuk ke ruang praktik dokter Haruno Sakura. Disana, di balik meja, Haruno Sakura terlihat cantik dengan jas putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia menekuri beberapa hasil laporan dari asisitennya. Barulah ketika Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mengambil posisi menghadapnya, Sakura mendongak. Senyum manis menghias wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?". Naruto tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera mengetahui kondisi Sasuke. "Dia baik-baik saja kan? Katakan padaku kalau Sasuke tidak sakit parah!". Naruto memberondong pertanyaan, membuat Sakura harus mendesah melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Biarkan aku bicara, bodoh!"

"Hei! Kami pasien disini!"

"Hahhh... ne Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan makhluk kuning macam Naruto ini?"

Sakura ganti melirik pada Sasuke yang hanya mendengus. Ia sudah terbiasa akan sikap Naruto yang tidak sabaran.

"Jadi, aku baik-baik saja kan?", akhirnya Sasuke bertanya. Kali ini lebih sopan dan tidak terburu-buru seperti Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ini mungkin sedikit mengejutkan, tapi aku sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap sama".

"Maksudmu?"

"Selamat Naruto, Sasuke hamil!". Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum mengembang. Sinar matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat yakin dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam. Mereka saling lempar pandangan. Sedikit tidak percaya, heran, takjub, dan masih banyak lagi. "Hamil?", Naruto sangsi. Ia menyatakan kebenaran pemeriksaan pada Sakura setelah suaranya kembali. "Kau yakin?"

Anggukan Sakura membuat wajah Naruto seketika berbinar. Matanya menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak menyangka anugrah datang pada keluarga kecilnya. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?", tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya. Aku bisa jamin seratus persen Naruto!"

Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke yang sepertinya masih kehilangan nyawanya. Wajah terkejut itu belum hilang bahkan setelah Naruto mengucap syukur berkali-kali. Sasuke tetap saja bergeming. Matanya menerawang jauh. Mungkin syok dengan kabar kehamilannya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke memiliki rahim. Aku tidak bisa jamin apakah rahim itu berbahaya atau tidak bagi tubuhnya. Karena itulah pemeriksaan lebih lanjut diperlukan", Sakura menjelaskan. Sejenak ia mengambil nafas. "Kemari Sasuke, aku akan memeriksamu dengan USG!".

Sasuke mengikuti arahan Sakura untuk berbaring. Ia bahkan diam saja ketika gadis itu membuka kancing kemejanya. Memeperlihatkan ruam merah bekas perbuatannya dengan Naruto beberapa hari lalu. Naruto merona melihatnya, apalagi saat Sakura berkedip nakal. Gadis itu bahkan sempat menggoda mereka.

"Lihat", katanya menunjukkan layar yang menampilkan denyut nadi dalam perut Sasuke. "Disini sudah terbentuk daging.

Mata Naruto tambah berbinar melihat layar USG menampilkan gambar gumpalan daging yang berdenyut. Masih sangat kecil, dan jika saja Sakura tidak menggunakan telunjuknya Naruto yakin dia tidak akan mengerti.

Sakura kemudian membersihkan gel yang tadi dioleskan pada perut Sasuke. Gadis itu juga membantu mengancingkan kembali kemeja Sasuke dan membantu lelaki yang masih terdiam itu untuk duduk dikasur. Setelah itu, dokter muda spesialis kandungan itu berjalan ke arah mejanya. Ia melirik sekilas pada pasangan berbahagia disana sebelum mengambil tempat di kursi nyamannya.

"Karena ini adalah kasus yang jarang terjadi, sebaiknya sebulan sekali kau membawanya kemari agar aku bisa memantau kondisi rahim dan janinnya", kata Sakura. "Kau juga harus selalu mengawasi kegiatan Sasuke. Kita belum tahu seberapa kuat rahimnya", tambahnya.

Naruto membawa Sasuke untuk duduk kembali, berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ia mendengarkan dan sesekali menanggapi omongan Sakura dengan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas. Pria pirang itu masih larut dalam kebahagiaan yang mengejutkan.

"Sasuke tidak boleh terlalu capek. Kurangi kegiatan yang menguras tenaganya. Aku akan siapkan obat pereda mual. Sasuke juga harus mulai mengonsumsi susu khusus ibu hamil"

"Aku mengerti".

"Dan mungkin dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, Sasuke akan mengalami masa ngi- hei! Kau dengar aku tidak!". Sakura sewot. Naruto sama sekali mengacuhkannya. Ia malah asik memeluk Sasuke mesra di hadapannya yang notabene masih melajang.

"Aku tahu Sakura!"

"Hhhh... dasar!", Sakura menghempas nafas. Ia tidak peduli pada pasangan bodoh di depannya. "Satu lagi. Mungkin kau harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Sasuke sampai hasil pemeriksaan rahim Sasuke keluar."

"Heeehhh!"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kita tidak bisa ambil resiko bila terjadi sesuatu pada rahim atau bayinya!"

Mendengar informasi terakhir Sakura, wajah Naruto berubah lesu. Itu tidak mungkin! Demi apa, menyentuh Sasuke ada dalam list kegiatan Naruto setiap hari. Kalau bukan karena kondisi Sasuke yang kurang fit akhir-akhir ini, Naruto pasti menyerang pemuda cantik itu. Sekarang ia malah harus menahan diri? Yang benar saja!

"Hanya untuk beberapa hari, bodoh! Kau tidak perlu khawatir", Sakura yang melihat perubahan mimik Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum jailnya. Naruto benar-benar lucu kalau menyangkut Sasuke.

.

.

Lain dengan Naruto yang bertanya ini itu pada Sakura tentang kehamilan. Sasuke masih saja memasang mimik syok sejak Sakura mengatakan padanya kalau ia tengah mengandung anak Naruto. Otak jeniusnya kali ini tidak mau bekerja sama. Sampai ia butuh waktu lebih lama sebelum akhirnya bergumam, "Tidak mungkin..."

"Sasuke?", mendengar lirihan Sasuke, Naruto berbisik memanggil namanya. Tapi Sasuke tetap diam tak bergerak. Bahkan goncangan yang diberikan Naruto pada tubuhnya pun diabaikan. "Sasuke?". masih diam. "Sayang?".

Entah panggilan yang keberapa, barulah Sasuke menunjukkan reaksi. Namun tidak sesuai harapan, "Kau bercanda kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku hamil, Sakura?". Dengan nada penuh beban itu Sasuke berucap. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Naruto menatap tak percaya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa sefrustasi ini menerima kabar gembira. "Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!" Sasuke mengulang kalimat yang sama berkali-kali. Sekarang malah ditambah dengan menundukan wajah makin dalam.

"Sasuke?", Naruto mencoba menyadarkan.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Kau pasti salah Sakura! Aku.."

"Sasuke-kun?". Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa. Reaksi Sasuke diluar kendalinya.

"Aku... aku... tidak mungkin hamil!"

"Sasuke!". Naruto marah. Ia menyentak tubuh Sasuke dan menghentikan racauannya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak senang?"

"Bukan itu... aku hanya.. aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Kau tidak senang mengandung anakku? Kau...!".

"Sasuke-kun?", Sakura memberanikan diri, mencoba menengahi keterkejutan Sasuke yang bisa saja menjadikan pertengkaran suami istri. Ia tidak mau ruangannya harus kena amukan salah satu dari mereka. Sakura cukup tahu, jika mereka marah sedikitnya lima barang yang ada di sekitar mereka pecah tak bersisa. Tidak jauh seperti dirinya. "Kurasa ini memang tidak mungkin. Bisa dibilang kasus seperti ini jarang terjadi atau bahkan tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi percayalah, semua ada hikmahnya. Kau-"

"Bukan itu!". Kalimat Sakura terpotong. Sasuke masih dengan memijat pelipisnya mencoba menjelaskan apa yang mengganjal hatinya. "Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Lalu apa teme! Katakan padaku, apa maksudmu!". Ganti Naruto menyela. Sakura kelabakan, memikirkan cara apa lagi agar mereka berhenti adu mulut.

"Kau tidak mengerti dobe!", Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti!", Naruto makin marah.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto...", , Sakura kebingungan.

"Ck!", Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia menjambak rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat makin berantakan. Sasuke gusar, duduknya tidak tenang. Ia tidak mau membalas tatapan intens yang Naruto layangkan padanya. Memilih ojek lain yang sekiranya lebih menarik perhatian.

"Namikaze Sasuke!". Naruto menggeram. Tidak pernah ia semarah ini pada kekasih hatinya. Salahkan Sasuke yang seolah tidak terima kalau saat ini dirinya mengandung buah cinta mereka . Sakura sampai kaget dibuatnya. Naruto yang ia kenal sebagai pemuda bodoh berisik, tak pernah menunjukkan sisi dominannya.

Naruto mencengkeram dagu Sasuke. Memaksa pasangan hidupnya itu untuk balik menatapnya. Menjelaskan apa yang menjadi kegundahannya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak senang dengan kabar ini?". Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang saat ini terlihat mengerikan dimatanya.

"Ck, bukan itu!"

"Lalu apa teme! Jangan berputar-putar dan jawab pertanyaanku!", Naruto makin geram dengan jawaban tidak memuaskan Sasuke.

"Hhh...", kali ini Sasuke menghempas nafas lelah. Ia tidak tahu kalau dua orang di hadapannya ini jadi dobe berjamaah. Dan dengan sedikit nada berlebihan, Sasuke berseru lantang.

"NARUTO TIDAK MUNGKIN SEPERKASA ITU, SAMPAI BISA MEMBUATKU HAMIL HANYA DALAM WAKTU SATU BULAN!"

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

"HA- HAAHHH!"

.

.

 **-silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-**

.

.

*sekedar cuap-cuap:

Pertama saya mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang review ( **Lady spain, nicisicrita, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, akasufa, Hwang635, sunsuke, , Habibah794, dieNsL, Hatsuki Anita Anti Mainstream, , Tomoyo to Kudo, Soul and Me, Neriel-chan, dan semua yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu-satu** ) #kecup sayang #muachhh... saya juga mau minta maaf karena tidak ada lemon untuk chap sebelumnya :D, sebenernya belum berani bikin begituan. Mengingat juga ini rated T. Jadi sesuatu yang menjurus saya minimalisasi seminimalnya #ngomong apa.

Dan di chap ini... jeng... jeng... jeng... yattaaa... akhirnya sasu-chan huamil anaknya naru-chan... hehehe... saya bahagia...

Karena chap 5 sudah ada dan saya berpikir untuk membuat sasu-chan ngidam –mungkin buat chap 6. Ada yang bersedia nyumbang ide, enaknya sasu-chan ngidam apa?

Semoga readers-san menikmati cerita saya dan masih mau melanjutkan membaca sampai akhir. Arigatou gozaimasu... #bungkuk-bungkuk


	5. Chapter 5

_**(chap ini hanya selingan... jadi maaf kalau OOC)**_

 **Ayah**

Jika dalam kesehariannya seorang Uchiha Fugaku dikenal sebagai pribadi yang berjiwa tegas dan sedikit keras dalam mendidik kedua putranya, maka jangan katakan itu lagi setelah ini. Dirinya yang begitu dihormati oleh kedua putranya, dirinya yang selalu mengajarkan bahwa seorang laki-laki harus jauh dari yang namanya air mata. Dirinya juga yang selalu menjadi tumpuan bagi segala keluh kesah –setelah istrinya meninggal, kedua putranya. Semua itu pupus sudah. Kesan tegas dengan aura yang memancar begitu kokoh layaknya benteng besi itu hancur. Porak poranda ketika sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir delima putra bungsunya.

"Aku hamil".

Seminggu kemudian setelah Sasuke dinyatakan hamil dan rahim dalam tubuhnya siap untuk menampung sosok kehidupan baru, Sasuke dan Naruto merayakannya di rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Semua kerabat diundang. Mulai dari mertuanya, mertua kakaknya, paman bibinya, keponakannya, kakek nenek dari pihak Naruto. Semua diundang tanpa terkecuali.

Pengumuman yang langsung keluar dari mulutnya itu mengundang decak syukur dari semua orang. Mereka turut berbahagia. Ada yang menangis, menjerit histeris, bahkan sang ibu mertua yang kegirangan setengah mati. Mengatakan pada keduanya, bahwa ia, Kushina akan mengatakan kabar gembira ini pada seluruh kolega bisnis suaminya dan juga teman-teman rumpinya.

Semua suka cita itu tertumpah ruah dalam syukuran kecil-kecilan itu. Sengaja diadakan di kediaman Uchiha, karena perayaan pernikahan sudah diadakan di kedian Uzumaki. Menurutnya, akan tidak adil jika hanya salah satu kediaman yang pernah mengadakan acara syukuran untuk hal sepenting ini.

Banyak dari mereka mewanti-wanti pada Naruto. Khususnya mereka yang bergender laki-laki. Entah topik apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi bisa dipastikan itu tidaklah jauh dari ngidam dan sejenisnya. Lain laki-laki lain perempuan. Mereka mengerubuti Sasuke layaknya semut mendapat _jackpot_ berupa tumpukan gula manis nan putih. Membisikan berbagai rencana-rencana mengerikan untuk mengerjai sang suami. Apalagi dengan alasan 'Tuntutan Jabang Bayi'. Dijamin mereka yang harus siap sebagai suami siaga tidak akan menolak segala tetek bengek permintaan sang istri.

Sorak sorai itu bergaung di sekitar auditori kepala keluarga Uchiha. Tak bisa dikatakan tercengang. Lebih mendekati syok sepertinya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam segelas minuman berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan aroma melati yang disinyalir teh itu mengudara. Tertahan hanya sampai sebatas dada. Niatnya untuk meneguk minuman itu lenyap begitu saja. matanya melebar tidak percaya. Mempertanyakan pada diri sendiri apakan indra pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja atau tidak. Namun nyatanya, tawa Itachi yang berada di seberang ruangan, agak jauh dari dirinya masih membahana. Memenuhi sudut-sudut sensitif gendang telinganya. Umurnya boleh dikatakan paruh baya, atau lebih dari setengah abad, atau memasuki usia enam puluhan, tapi semua organnya masih berfungsi sampai sekarang. Ia masih bisa meihat jelas meski harus menggunakan kaca mata baca saat mempelajari berkas-berkas. Ia masih bisa membaui bau harum makanan yang setiap hari dimasak Kyuubi, menantunya. Tubuhnya masih kuat berolahraga setiap minggu pagi sekitar satu setengah jam. Telinganya juga masih bisa mendengar dengungan samar-samar cucunya, Shishui yang saat ini tidur di lantai atas kamarnya, membuat Kyuubi undur diri dari hiruk pikuk keceriaan yang dibawa pasangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tapi mengapa, saat ini, dirinya seperti kehilangan pijakan. Kehilangan pandangan. Matanya memburam, berusaha mengurai bulir-bulir bening yang perlahan muncul ke permukaan sudut matanya. Ia masih enggan percaya dengan sebuah kabar gembira. Kabar yang seharusnya membuat hatinya membuncah ruah karena bahagia. Kabar yang langka, yang mana menempatkan Sasuke, seorang laki-laki tulen berhasil mengandung benih dari suaminya.

Fugaku enggan percaya jika dirinya berubah sentimental. Membuat ia tanpa banyak berucap mengasingkan diri dari berbagai ucapan selamat para kerabat yang memuji keberuntungan Sasuke. memilih undur diri ketika besannya, Namikaze Minato hendak memberi rangkulan persahabatan tanda bahagia. Menjauh dari tatapan berbinar Sasuke yang ingin mengatakan secara pribadi betapa ia sangat bersyukur atas karunia-Nya, dan juga amat sangat bersyukur atas cinta kasih yang diberikan orang tua tunggalnya.

Uchiha Fugaku. Meninggalkan tempat bahagia itu dengan perasaan kacau luar biasa.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, hari dimana keluarga besar Uchiha dan Namikaze berkumpul guna merayakan kehamilan Sasuke. Fugaku terus menerus mengurung diri dalam kamar bernuansa tradisional miliknya. Tiga hari terlewat sudah, dirinya tak menjejakkan kaki di ruang keluarga. Mendudukan diri di meja makan. Atau sekadar berceloteh dengan cucu pertamanya. Ia juga absen dari berkas-berkas menggunung yang setia bertengger di meja kerjanya.

Fugaku hanya diam tak bergerak. Bagai raga telah kehilangan nyawanya. Pandangan matanya kosong melompong. Dikatakan menerawang juga tidak tepat karena nyatanya, tak ada objek yang dituju oleh mata kelam itu. Baik itu masa lalu atau apapun. Hanya kekosongan yang membuat Itachi khawatir dari hari ke hari.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Itachi akan mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya sebanyak tiga kali kemudian melenggang masuk dengan panggillan lirih yang ia tunjukan untuk ayahnya. "Tou-san?" Dan sama. reaksi yang Fugaku berikan hanya keterdiaman. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan Fugaku membisu kehilangan gairah hidup.

Itachi tahu penyebabnya. Semua kelurganya tahu penyebabnya. Bagaimana mereka tahu? Tentu saja karena semua orang menyadari, malam itu Fugaku pergi meninggalakan tempat berbagi bahagia di salah satu ruang di kediamannya, tanpa sepatah kata. Menjadikan keheningan tak berkesudahan. Membuat Sasuke menatap sendu pada ayah tercintanya. Dan yang paling akhir, bubarnya acara syukuran.

"Tou-san?". Sekali lagi. suara bernada rendah itu mengudara. Memenuhi setiap sudut ruang yang terbilang cukup luas. Di sana ada sebuah halaman kecil yang sangat disukai mendiang ibunya. Dimana tempat itu, dulu sering ia gunakan untuk bercerita pada sang ayah betapa ia dan adiknya sangat merindukan wanita berwajah lembut yang kini telah tiada.

Namun sekarang, halaman itu menjadi saksi bisu dari kegundahan hati ayahnya. Halaman yang disalah satu sudutnya terdapat pohon gingko dengan daun kekuningan, beberapa berserakan di dekat akar-akar yang beranjak keluar ke permukaan. Menjadikannya asri dan menenangkan.

"Tou-san?". Panggilan kali ketiga pun tak mendapat sebuah respon positif dari sang empunya kamar. Fugaku masih duduk termangu dengan mata kelam yang menyiratkan kekosongan. Menghadap kumpulan kecil bunga krisan berwarna kuning. Tak bergerak sedikitpun, atau hanya megedipkan mata saja sepertinya kelopak mata pucat itu enggan.

Itachi menyeret langkah. Ia dekati ayahnya yang dalam keadaan suram. Kedua tangannya membawa baki berisi teko dan gelas kecil yang biasa digunakan sang kepala keluarga untuk meminum teh. Menikmati seduhan teh Kyuubi yang biasa tersaji di atas meja. Kini harus diantarkan ke bilik kamarnya.

Lelaki bertanda lahir dua garis memanjang di samping hidungnya itu menatap iba. Ayahnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Bukan dalam arti sebenarnya mengingat pesona Uchiha yang juga mengalir dalam darahnya. Tapi berantakan dalam artian lain yang mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya tengah dilanda kemelut hati dan pikiran.

"Tou-san?". Itachi makin dekat. Kini dirinya bahkan mendudukan diri di sisi kanan sang ayah. "Setidaknya makanlah sedikit". Ya. Fugaku tidak menyentuh barang secuil pun masakan yang tadi pagi Kyuubi bawakan untuknya. Makanan itu telah dingin dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kecil di sudut kamar. Tertata apik di atas sebuah nampan, ditutupi plastik transparan agar tidak terkena debu dari luar –ingat bahwa kamar Fugaku terdapat halaman lumayan luas di dalamnya. "Tidak biasanya kau menganggurkan masakan Kyuubi". Tidak ada respon. Jangankan tolehan kepala, kedipan mata pun tidak. Seolah Itachi tengah berbicara pada sebuah patung berbentuk manusia, jika saja Itachi tidak bisa melihat bahwa dada ayahnya naik turun mengambil nafas.

"Tou-san?". Entah sudah berapa panggilan 'Tou-san' yang Itachi lontarkan. Lelaki paruh baya itu tetap setia dengan posisinya. Duduk dengan tatapan mata kosong, menghadap kumpulan bunga krisan warna kuning terang.

Itachi mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Tak lagi menatap pria tua itu, tetapi melempar atensinya pada sekumpulan bunga. Melihatnya mengingatkan akan pemuda berisik yang sekarang menjadi suami adiknya.

Menghempas nafas kasar, Itachi berujar. "Bukankah tou-san pernah bilang kalau masakan Kyuubi memiliki cita rasa yang sama dengan masakan kaa-san?". Jeda sejenak, kembali menghempas nafas. Kali ini lebih lembut dan bernada. Nada sedih yang seirama dengan raut wajah sendu ayahnya. "Tou-san juga pernah bilang tidak akan menyia-nyiakan satu nasi pun jika Kyuubi yang memasak untuk makan malam, kan? Kali ini dengan khusus Kyuubi membuat sarapan, kenapa tou-san tidak mau menyentuhnya?"

Itachi tidak menoleh ataupun melirik. Bisa ia tebak tidak ada perubahan signifikan pada mimik ayahnya. Entah itu kernyitan atau kedutan. Sama sekali tidak ada. Karena itulah, putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku itu melanjutkan bicara. "Bahkan masakan Sasuke pun kalah jauh dari Kyuubi. Tou-san sendiri yang mengatakannya. Membuat Sasuke saat itu juga merengut semalaman karena tou-san tidak mau makan. Padahal Sasuke sudah lelah-lelah memasak. Tou-san ingat?"

Masih sama. Uchiha Fugaku benar-benar bertransformasi jadi patung dengan wajah menyedihkan. Itachi sampai lelah membujuknya. Tiga hari keterdiaman sang ayah, tak sekalipun berhasil dirinya memaksa atau setidaknya membuat ayahnya melirik makanan. Usahanya sia-sia.

"Tou-sa-"

"Tou-san!"

Suara Itachi tertelan suara lain yang sedikit berteriak. Berbalik ke arah pintu masuk kamar ayahnya. Di seberang sana, Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah tak kalah sendunya dengan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke yang saat itu mengenakan kaus putih pemberian ayahnya ketika masih di usia kuliah. Berpadu celana training longgar membalut kaki jenjangnya. Di belakangnya sosok Naruto tinggi menjulang. Setia menggenggam lembut lengan Sasuke. Sepertinya sengaja melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengambil nafas keras, seolah dirinya baru saja berlari dari pintu utama. Tapi itu memang benar. Sasuke memang berlari menuju kamar ayahnya begitu kaki jenjangnya menginjak pelataran depan rumah keluarganya. Padahal usia kandungannya baru memasuki trimester pertama.

"Tou-san!", Sasuke berseru untuk kedua kalinya. Meski tidak sekeras yang pertama. Tapi hal itu membuat dua orang yang tengah duduk berdampingan percaya bahwa suara itu nyata adanya.

Itachi beranjak. Memilih menyingkir dari pertemuan mengharukan ayah dan anak. Setelah kejadian tiga hari lalu, Fugaku memang langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Dan Sasuke terpaksa dibawa pulang ke apartemen agar tidak larut dalam kesedihan. Sekarang ini mereka kembali bertemu hanya untuk saling bicara. Mungkin dengan adanya Sasuke ayahnya bisa lebih terbuka. Sebelumnya Itachi memang sengaja meminta Kyuubi mengabari sang adik untuk 'mampir' sebentar.

Naruto termangu di tempat. Ia tidak beranjak bahkan setelah Itachi sengaja menyeretnya. Menjauh dari dua orang pria yang ingin berbagi keluh kesah. Katanya sambil menyeringai senang, "Aku hanya tidak mau melewatkan momen dimana Uchiha kehilangan ketangguhannya. Aku ingin melihat dua orang keras kepala bercucuran air mata", ketika Itachi bertanya mengapa ia masih berdiri disana.

Itachi sedikit tertawa. Adik iparnya memang mudah merubah suasana. Dirinya yang baru saja merasa _gloomy_ , sedikit merasa bebannya hilang. Yah mungkin tidak salah, jika ia juga ikut menyaksikan bagaimana dua orang keras kepala bercucuran air mata. Seperti kata Naruto.

"Kau benar", tanggapnya.

.

.

Sasuke kini sudah duduk disebelah ayahnya yang masih enggan melirik padanya. Tepukan halus di pundaknya tak ia hiraukan. Mata itu masih setia memeta warna kuning terang dari sang krisan.

Sasuke sedih. Ia merasa tertohok dengan kebisuan ayahnya. Semarah apapun lelaki itu pada Sasuke, lebih sering diungkapkan dengan kata-kata tegas yang mengandung nasihat. Kadang juga sebuah bentakan tanda tidak setuju, jika mereka berbeda pendapat.

Fugaku tak pernah benar-benar mendiamkannya. Kalaupun memang iya, pasti tak lebih dari tiga jam. Sedikit bujukan dengan nada manja yang sekarang sering Naruto dengar selalu berhasil meruntuhkan benteng keras sang ayah. Ditambah dengan tingkah laku mirip anak kucing yang minta diusap kepalanya. Intinya, Sasuke tak pernah melihat ayahnya demikian diam, meski Fugaku memang orang pendiam.

"Tou-san?". Sasuke menatap ayahnya dalam. Kilat hitam itu mematri kedipan kelopak mata sang kepala keluarga. "Jangan diam saja". Bujuk rayu dijalankan. Sasuke akan mengerahkan semua kemampuannya sebagai putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku untuk mencairkan suasana beku yang tercipta diantara mereka. "Bicaralah, tou-san".

"..."

"Kumohon, katakan sesuatu. Tou-san?". Sasuke tidak tahan. Sebelum datang kemari dengan sangat tergesa, Kyuubi, kakak iparnya mengabari kalau ayahnya tak mau menyentuh makanan. Sarapan yang tadi pagi Kyuubi buatkan juga bernasib sama dengan masakan-masakan Kyuubi lainnya. Berakhir di atas meja disalah satu sudut kamar Fugaku tanpa kurang suatu apa.

Tentu saja Sasuke cemas. Dengan segera ia menelepon Naruto yang saat itu ada di kantor untuk segera pulang dan mengantarnya ke rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Ia sempat mengancam akan pergi seorang diri jika Naruto tidak pulang saat itu juga. Alhasil, begitu ia melihat mobil Naruto terparkir di _basement_ lantai bawah, Sasuke langsung menyerobot masuk begitu saja –Sasuke sengaja menunggu Naruto di parkiran hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan celana training. Dan begitulah, Sasuke berlari dengan tergesa, bahkan sebelum Naruto membukakan pintu untuknya. Masuk menuju kamar sang ayah.

Lalu mendapati Itachi yang mati-matian membujuk ayahnya agar mau makan, hati Sasuke mencelos. Sebegitu frustasinyakah sang ayah sampai kesehatan sendiri tak dipedulikan.

"Tou-san! Kumohon bicaralah!". Sasuke berseru lagi. Kali ini dengan getar yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Rasa kawatir meluruhkan tembok Uchiha yang selama ini dibangunnya. Ia tidak peduli, lagi pula di kamar itu hanya ada dirinya dan sang ayah –Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Naruto dan Itachi memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. "Tou-san... katakan seseuatu!"

Hening yang terasa begitu lama. Sampai Fugaku akhirnya mau buka suara. Nadanya terdengar serak mengalun. Lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas, bahkan dari posisi Naruto dan Itachi saat ini. Sasuke sudah menundukan wajahnya, siap dengan air mata yang kapan saja meluncur di pipinya.

"Sasuke..."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke mendongak. Mata berairnya menatap penuh harap pada perubahan mimik sang ayah. Namun nyatanya masih sama. Wajah ayahnya masih menunjukkan suasana hatinya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Ayahnya juga sama sekali tak melirik padanya. perhatiannya telah tertuang pada rumpun bunga krisan berwarna kuning terang di tengah-tengah halaman.

Angin berhembus dengan sangat pelan. Daun kering dari pohon gingko jatuh dengan sangat perlahan. Mengikuti gesekan dedaunan yang masih bertahan diantara ranting dan dahan. Seolah menyaksikan dua manusia berbeda usia yang mendiamkan diri satu sama lain. Angin berhembus sekali lagi. Kali ini agak kencang dari hembusan pertama. Sampai anakan rambut Sasuke bergoyang seirama. Membuat Sasuke harus repot-repot membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang terlihat emo itu.

Fugaku baru melirik setelah angin berhembus untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Matanya tidak benar-benar melempar kelereng hitamnya pada sosok Sasuke seorang. Tapi lebih kepada menerawang. Menggali ingatan masa lalunya dengan seorang wanita lemah lembut yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Waktu itu juga, angin dengan nakalnya menarikan anakan rambut Mikoto, istrinya, yang tergerai indah.

"Ah!". Suara Sasuke terpaksa menelan kembali kenangan pahit Fugaku bersama sang istri tercinta. Fugaku menatap sendu pada Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, namun mengambang di udara. Antara enggan dan segan, menempelkannya di bilah putih pipi putranya.

Sasuke yang menyadari gerak tangan kekar Fugaku, menoleh. Ia menggerakan bibirnya hanya untuk mengucap kata yang sama, yang beberapa saat lalu keluar dari teggorokannya. "Tou-san..."

Fugaku terperangah. Bukan panggilan 'tou-san' Sasuke yang membulatkan kedua intan kelam senada dengan milik Sasuke. Tapi nada suara lembut yang sering digunakan oleh mendiang istrinya dulu untuk sebuah panggilan sayang.

Fugaku mengalihkan perhatian. Menghembuskan nafas sesaat sembelum menariknya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk buka suara. "Kau mirip dengan kaa-sanmu, Sasuke".

Sasuke terdiam. Ia senang ayahnya mau bicara. Meski apa yang lelaki paruh baya itu katakan tak sepenuhnya dimengerti olehnya. Tapi rasa syukur itu tetaplah ada, mengingat selama tiga hari ini ayahnya terdiam kehilangan stok kata dari kepalanya.

"Sasuke...", kembali Fugaku ambil suara. Sasuke masih menunggu. "Ini adalah sebuah kisah, dari 24 tahun yang lalu", jeda sejenak. Sasuke memperhatikan, dua pasang mata lain juga bersiap dengan telinga yang ditajamkan. Kalimat Fugaku sepertinya akan lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Pada tahun itu, ketika daun gingko gugur satu-satu, aku kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga".

"Tou-san..."

"Disini. Di tempat yang saat ini kau duduki...", Fugaku baru menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya sembab menahan desakan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. "Kaa-sanmu, selalu mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja", lagi. Jeda yang begitu lama. Memilin keterdiaman 2 orang yang saling berhadapan –juga dua orang yang menyaksikan mereka. "Tapi, tidak! Dia tidak pernah baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Mikoto tidak baik-baik saja!". Mata kelam itu akhirnya menyerah, memejam mebiarkan butir-butir bening mengalir melewati gura-gurat ketegasan Uchiha Fugaku. Merebak seirama isakan yang perlahan lirih keluar dari bibir yang tiga hari ini beku. Mebuat Sasuke juga harus menyumbang air matanya menemani sang ayah yang ternyata sudah tidak tahan dengan sesak di dada.

"Tou-san..."

"Mikoto tidak baik-baik saja! Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan. Penyakit sialan itu telah merenggutnya. Tapi akulah yang paling bersalah. Aku tak bisa menjaganya. Aku gagal sebagai orang yang mencintainya. Aku... aku..."

Fugaku terus meracau tanpa tahu kapan harus berhenti. Terus membiarkan dirinya berubah lemah di depan putra bungsu yang begitu ia sayangi. Mencurahkan segala kesah yang terpendam begitu lama. Rasa bersalah karena tak menyadari penyakit istri tercintanya. Penyakit yang membuat ia harus dengan terpaksa melepas kepergiannya. Menyisakan dirinya dengan seorang bayi merah yang juga mengidap penyakit yang sama. Bayi merah yang kini telah berubah menjadi harta berharganya. Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsunya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku... senang. Sangat senang mendengar kau mengandung pewaris Namikaze. Tapi aku takut. Sangat takut jika kau juga harus... aku takut hiks... takut..."

Ya. Rasa takut itu mendekam begitu lama di hatinya. Takut jika dia harus merasakan kehilangan yang sama dengan 24 tahun silam. Dimana dirinya merasakan kehilangan yang teramat sangat. Istri yang dicintainya meninggal karena penyakit leukemia. Meninggalkan buah hati dari cintanya. Sasuke. Dan sekarang, ketakutan yang sama kembali ia rasakan. Setelah sebelumnya Sasuke bisa selamat dari renggut kematian, bukan tidak mungkin kali ini lain cerita. Kerena dulu, dulu sekali tepatnya 24 tahun yang lalu. Mikoto, istrinya, meninggal setelah melahirkan sang bungsu Uchiha.

Fugaku bukanlah seorang lelaki kuat sekarang. Dirinya tak lebih dari pria tua renta yang rapuh di hadapan Sasuke. Kegundahannya, keresahannya, rasa bersalah dan ketakutannya telah benar-benar terkuak disana. Di depan putra bungsunya. Di sebuah halaman sebelah kamarnya. Di hadapan daun gingko berwarna kuning yang juga jatuh satu-satu hari itu.

"Tou-san... aku tidak akan kemanapun. Tidak akan pernah pergi darimu. Tidak akan pernah! Jadi jangan menangis. Jangan pernah lagi menagis di hadapanku. Kumohon...".

Fugaku mendongak, menatap kedalaman intan kelam milik Sasuke mencari ketidakjujuran disana. Tapi hal itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah keteguhan yang memancar seiring kalimat Sasuke. Janji yang sedang Sasuke ikrarkan untuk dirinya, untuk ayahnya dan untuk orang-orang terkasihnya. Bahwa Sasuke tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Janji?". Terdengar seperti anak kecil. Tapi biarlah. Fugaku hanya ingin memastikan kata-kata anaknya. Biarkan kali ini ia lepas semua beban yang bertumpuk di dadanya.

"Janji! Aku akan selalu bersamamu, tou-san."

Senyuman itu terkembang disela-sela air mata yang masih membasah. Sasuke mendekap erat pundak ayahnya yang masih bergetar. Meluapkan rasa sayang yang teramat besar bagi sang ayah tunggal. Seseorang yang menjaga dan selalu ada untuknya. Yang paling menyayanginya. Dan paling disayanginya.

"Sasuke sayang tou-san".

.

.

"Sasuke sayang tou-san".

Naruto mendengar lirihan Sasuke untuk ayahnya. Seketika itu pula ia melirik Itachi yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. Naruto tersenyum jenaka, mendapati pria itu meneteskan sebutir air mata dari sudut matanya.

"Kh!"

Itachi tersadar telah kelepasan di depan Naruto. Jemarinya dengan kasar mengusap lelehan air mata itu. Kemudian melirik hanya untuk melihat kikikan tertahan adik iparnya.

"Apa hal ini lucu bagimu, Naruto?", ketusnya. Ia mendumel tidak jelas. Naruto masih menahan tawanya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan yang lain mendekap erat perutnya. Tak tahan dengan tatapan mematikan Itachi yang kali ini gagal membuatnya gentar. Meski biasanya dirinya selalu tidak peduli pada tatapan semacam itu semasa masih pacaran dengan Sasuke.

"Hhh-huhh..".Naruto menarik dan membuang nafas untuk meredakan kikikannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan retoris Itachi. "Tidak! Tidak lucu sama sekali!"

"Lalu untuk apa tawamu barusan!". Itachi masih mendelik garang.

"Aku hanya merasa mendapat _jackpot_ besar. Bukankah sangat langka melihat Uchiha berurai air mata?". Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, berbalik untuk keluar memberikan privasi bagi dua orang disana yang saat ini terdengar tengah bercerita dan berbagi tawa. Itachi penasaran.

"Bukan dua seperti kataku di awal, tapi aku melihat tiga orang Uchiha tengah menangis bahagia."

Itachi tertegun. Mendengar kata-kata Naruto membuatnya mendengus geli. "Aah! Tiga orang Uchiha tengah menagis bahagia. Bukankah menggelikan?", lirihnya pada sosok Naruto yang menghilang di ruang keluarga.

.

.

 **-silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-**

.

.

*sekedar cuap-cuap:

saya mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang review ( **Lady spain, nicisicrita, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, akasufa, Hwang635, sunsuke, , Habibah794, dieNsL, Hatsuki Anita Anti Mainstream, , Tomoyo to Kudo, Soul and Me, Neriel-chan, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Queen og Infinite Hearts, .Cacuke, AkarisaRuru, Nagisa Yuuki, Kuchiki Hatsuki, EkaHatsuki, YukinaNS Hatsuki, uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan, Hwang Anggi, deborahxoxo, dan semua yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu-satu** ) #kecup sayang #muachhh...


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Sasuke**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-af-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di mana-mana, yang namanya orang ngidam itu pasti aneh-aneh. Dan lagi, dengan slogan yang sudah turun temurun dianut kalangan ibu-ibu hamil muda, istri ngidam itu harus dituruti maunya, kalau tidak calon bayi bisa ngiler berkepanjangan. Bah! Apa itu. memangnya jaman masih pake kimono? Sekarang ini sudah modern bro. Yang begituan sebaiknya ditinggal saja. Mitos itu!

Bukan! Bukan maksud Naruto untuk lepas tanggung jawab dari acara perngidaman sang istri. Jujur bukan. Naruto malah senang kalau ia ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Dengan senang hati akan Naruto penuhi semua tuntutan. Sungguh pun jika itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, pasti Naruto usahakan. Pun juga bukan berarti Sasuke selalu minta yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimana ya... yang jelas sebenarnya permintaan Sasuke tidak aneh. Tidak.

.

.

.

 **Edisi Ngidam Sasuke**

.

.

.

 _-Panci-_

Rangkaian pertama dari ngidam Sasuke berkaitan dengan panci. Naruto tidak tahu tepat apa penyebab sebuah panci masuk dalam _list_ ngidam istrinya.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan rumah utama Uchiha. Setelah sebelumnya adegan ayah dan anak berlangsung kurang lebih tiga jam di tempat peraduan kepala keluarga. Dengan terpaksa Naruto harus menginap. Padahal besok ada banyak jadwal perusahaan yang harus dijalaninya. Biarlah, toh istri bahagia.

Ya itu awalnya. Sampai terjadi peristiwa nista yang membuat sosok Naruto menjadi korban.

Sasuke membantu Kyuubi, sang kakak ipar, memasak di dapur. Tapi yang dilakukannya sejak tadi hanya memandangi panci dalam genggamannya –semua masakan sudah siap. Sedang Kyuubi bolak-balik membawa piring untuk ke meja makan. Tiba-tiba, Naruto datang. Niat hati tidak ingin mengacau, hanya ingin bermanja ria saja. Ia peluk Sasuke dari belakang, membuat pipi Sasuke merona. Kyuubi yang melihat tertawa maklum. Gumamnya, 'dasar pasangan muda'.

"Sayang..."

Sasuke berbalik, mendengar panggilan mesra. Mata besarnya menatap Naruto sarat akan makna. "Ne, Naru. Ada yang kuinginkan". Naruto melonjak –dalam hati. Mungkin inilah yang disebut debar-debar karena masa ngidam sang istri. Naruto sudah menantikannya.

"Apa?", jawabnya kemudian. Senyum tak lepas di wajah. Sejenak Sasuke meragu. Kepalan tangannya pada gagang panci menguat. Bimbang. Antara melakukan keinginannya atau tidak. dan terakhir berpikir, apa Naruto akan marah atau tidak. "Hm?", menunggu lama bukan gaya Naruto. lewat tatap matanya mencoba mengatakan kalau Sasuke tinggal bilang dan Naruto akan mengabulkan. Semuanya.

Memejamkan manik malamnya, Sasuke memantapkan hati. Dan...

PLAK!

Panci melayang di pipi. Naruto meringis. Kyuubi menjadi saksi. Itachi dan Fugaku menahan geli. Perbuatan Sasuke sungguh di luar ekspektasi. Gigi tersusun rapi, memberi senyum pada sang suami. Katanya, "Ini tuntutan jabang bayi".

.

.

.

 _-Cemburu-_

Semasa ngidam, Sasuke juga jadi makin sensitif. Setiap hari tugasnya merecok tidak boleh ini tidak boleh itu. Naruto sampai pusing dibuatnya.

Suatu hari, ketika ayam jantan masih berkokok, burung masih berkicau dan minggu pagi masih membenamkan dua insan yang tengah terlelap mimpi. suara bel di pintu depan terpaksa menginterupsi. Sasuke menggeliat. Tubuhnya kaku karena di dekap oleh Naruto semalaman. Mereka baru saja melakukan _itu_. Ya.. kalian tahu lah maksudnya.

Merasa pergerakan di sebelahnya, Naruto ikut terbangun. Wajahnya luar biasa segar. Maklum baru dapat jatah setelah satu minggu puasa. "Ohayou...", ucapnya diiringi senyum manis andalan. Dihadiahi oleh muka memerah. Naruto senang, tentunya. Apalagi, "O-ohayou mou", balas Sasuke. tambah indah dunia.

Baru melayangkan satu kecupan, bel apartemen kembali berdering nyaring. Naruto mendecak kesal, merangkak, menyambar pakaian asal, dan mengenakannya. Dirinya beranjak dari peraduan, hendak memarahi tamu tak diundang. "Sasu disini saja, biar aku yang buka pintu", titahnya. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dibukanya pintu apartemen. Memunculkan sosok gadis manis dari apartemen sebelah. Kalau tidak salah namanya Shion. Gadis bermata ungu itu membawa rantang. "O-ohayou. Ibu saya memasak banyak sup tofu pagi ini".

Naruto menerima dengan senyum mataharinya. Rejeki tidak boleh di tolak. Tapi niat hati berbasa-basi, malah membuat gadis itu makin merona. "Arigatou, Shion-chan". Dasar orang yang supel dalam pergaulan. Mudah baginya akrab dengan siapa saja. yang kadang disalahartikan.

"Kalau begitu, saya kembali dulu. Permisi, Naruto- _kun_ ", ucapnya dengan senyuman. Naruto memang pria mempesona, sehingga gadis macam Shion pun mudah jatuh cinta. Tidak tahu saja kalau pemuda itu sebentar lagi jadi bapak-bapak.

Sepeninggal Shion, Naruto berbalik. Menutup pintu dengan senyum mengembang. Lumayan buat sarapan, pikirnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia. Sasuke di sana menatapnya penuh curiga. Apalagi panci siap melayang kapan saja. Alamat dirinya tidak baik-baik saja.

PLAAK!

Benar kan... Sasuke bahkan tak perlu berkata-kata. Matanya sudah mengobarkan hawa membunuh luar biasa. dasar orang yang lagi kena cemburu buta. Sungguh Naruto tidak sedang tebar pesona. Tapi malah disangka yang tidak-tidak. Pagi itu berakhir dengan, "Malam ini kau tidur di luar".

"Sasu... hei! Dengar dulu!"

.

.

.

 _-Mama-_

Sasuke sedang termenung. Sesuatu mengganggunya seharian ini. Semenjak pulang dari supermarket wajahnya selalu muram. Ada apa gerangan?

Naruto mendekat. Menuju samping sang istri yang masih saja suram. Malam belum terlalu pekat. Jadi mereka punya waktu untuk saling curhat.

"Kenapa, Sasu?", tanyanya. Posisi badan sudah pas, tangan kiri merangkul pundak. Namun hanya hela nafas yang terdengar. Kemudian suara remot telivisi di depan mereka yang diganti _channel_ nya. Sasuke belum mau buka sura. Detik waktu seolah membisukan kata-katanya. Keresahannya belum bisa ia bagi pada sang tercinta.

Memilih untuk melempar senyum, Sasuke berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, _anata_ ". Naruto maklum. Mungkin ada yang ingin Sasuke pikirkan masak-masak. Yang penting ia hanya perlu siap kapanpun dibutuhkan. Karenanya Narutu membalas senyum Sasuke dengan anggukan. Dirinya merebut lembut remot di tangan Sasuke, mematikan televisi, dan membawa sang kekasih menuju peraduan.

Paginya Sasuke kembali bermuram durja. Naruto yang merasa khawatir, akhirnya memilih memanggil ibunda untuk menemaninya. Takut kalau Sasuke kenapa-kenapa. Padahal dirinya tengah sibuk dengan dunia kerja. Sebabnya kini wanita berambut merah itu ada di apartemen mereka. padahal Sasuke sudah bilang baik-baik saja. Tapi Naruto yang keras kepala.

Kushina memandang Sasuke jengah. Wanita ceria –meski sudah hampir punya cucu itu tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke bisa begitu pendiam dari biasanya. Mencoba untuk bicara –dalam kamusnya memaksa Sasuke bicara, Kushina membawa Sasuke ke taman dekat gedung apartemen. Ada banyak anak-anak juga orang tua di sana. Pantas lah, hari sudah beranjak sore jadi para anak menikmati waktu bermain mereka.

"Jadi, kau ada masalah?", tandasnya. Kushina tidak ingin basa-basi sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kaa-san".

Menghela nafas pasrah, Kushina memilih memfokuskan matanya pada gerak riang anak-anak di taman itu. mereka lincah. Dan.. menggemaskan. Memorinya melayang pada kejadian lampau. Di mana dulu ia juga sering bermain dengan Naruto. mengawasinya dari jarak pandang yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dan juga sosok kecil yang dulu selalu bermain dengan putranya. Sasuke.

Sasuke kecil yang pemalu. Dulu ia tak pernah menyangka kalau bocah bersurai pantat ayam itu yang akan memikat putranya sedemikian rupa. Menjadikannya pria dewasa yang penuh tanggung jawab seperti sekarang. Mengingat itu, senyum cerah di wajah Kushina mengembang.

"Kau ingat, dulu kalian juga sering bermain bersama. Haahhhh... mengapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Tiba-tiba saja kalian menikah dan mau punya anak. Hehehe...". suara tawanya masih merdu. Ibu dari suaminya ini penuh dengan kehangatan, dan Sasuke suka.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, " _Kaa-san_..."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang ibu?"

"Eh?", Kushina kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. binar keingintahuan terpancar di matanya. Baru kali ini Kushina lihat menantunya seperti itu. "Kenapa Sasu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kemarin...", Sasuke bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang membuatnya resah sampai hari ini. Tanpa sengaja, dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari supermarket. Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan dua orang perempuan. Yang satu tengah hamil besar, sedang satunya sedikit tua. Mereka sedang memperebutkan kantong belanjaan. Di mana yang lebih tua mengatakan kalau wanita hamil itu tidak boleh membawa yang berat-berat –wanita tua yang dikiranya adalah ibu dari perempuan hamil itu, jelas menceramahi anaknya pasal kehamilan. Terlihat sedikit memalukan sih, tapi tak ayal ada rasa hangat yang mengusik benak Sasuke. Ia tak punya sosok ibu sedari kecil.

"Ahahaha...", tawa Kushina pecah. Ternyata yang menjadi beban menantunya adalah hal yang sepele. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, dia kira ceritanya adalah kisah haru, tapi kena mertuanya malah tertawa? "Sasu... Sasu... kau ini bicara apa sih? Jadi kamu iri ya? Memang kau pikir aku siapa ha! Aku ya ibumu! Dasar!"

"Tapi..."

"Dengar ya, memangnya kauanggap kasih sayangku itu pura-pura. Dulu sekarang sampai nanti pun, kau tetap anak _kaa-san_. Bedanya, sekarang kau adalah istri Naruto. Jadi tidak ada yang berubah. Mengerti?"

Setitik rasa hangat menyisip di relung hati Sasuke. ia bahagia, mendapati Kushina adalah seorang ibu yang luar biasa. Jadi, keresahannya semalam adalah sia-sia. Karena meski ibu kandung sudah di surga. Tuhan mengiriminya seseorang yang juga teramat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

 _-Nama-_

Ingatkan Naruto kalau yang sedang hamil di sini adalah Sasuke. Ingatkan juga kalau usia kandungan Sasuke memasuki bulan kelima. Satu lagi, ingatkan ia untuk memilih nama yang kiranya bisa dinalar manusia.

Entah ada angin apa, inspeksi mendadak dari orang tua dan mertuanya di malam yang damai dan tenang –Sasuke dan Naruto tengah menikmati acara kesukaan. Mereka tiba-tiba datang ke kediiaman pasangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Malam itu malam minggu, jadi mungkin cukup banyak alasan para orang tua itu menjenguk anaknya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa yang terjadi malah demikian?

Fugaku dan Minato tengah duduk di beranda. Di tengah-tengah ada meja kayu dengan papan catur beserta bidaknya. Komposisinya tidak usah dijelaskan karena author tidak mengerti. Yang jadi permasalahan adalah, setiap kali bidak melangkah ada sebuah kalimat nyeleneh menyempil keluar dari mulut dua bapak-bapak berumur itu. Diawali dengan...

"Bagimana dengan Ai?", Minato melayangkan kuda. Satu pion milik Fugaku lenyap.

"Tidak itu terlalu mainstream. Aku mau yang kebarat-baratan", Fugaku menggeser posisi menteri. Kuda milik Minato lenyap.

"Apa-apan itu. Namanya harus kejepang-jepangan!", gusar. Benteng maju tiga langkah. Raja Fugaku hampir kena skak.

"Jangan kolot Minato. Kau harus berpikir maju. Jangan mundur!", masih dengan sikap tenang. Raja digeser. Berpindah tempat agar tidak mudah sekarat.

"Jadi kaupikir, aku kolot begitu?"

"Itu tahu!"

"Dengar ya! Pokoknya namanya harus kejepang-jepangan. Dia itu keturunan Namikaze!"

"Kaulupa hah! Darah Uchiha juga mengalir bodoh!"

"Apa! Kaukira cucuku akan sepertimu! Suram dan menyeramkan? Tidak! Dia akan mewarisi sifat Namikaze!"

"Yang mengandung itu Sasuke, jadi pasti dia lebih mirip Sasuke!"

"Tapi yang menabur benih itu Naruto. Sudah pasti mirip Naruto!"

"Pokoknya namanya harus kebarat-baratan!"

"Kubilang kejepang-jepangan ya kejepang-jepangan!"

Papan catur diacuhkan. Mata saling melempar tatapan tajam. _Glare_ andalan Uchiha melawan _glare_ keturunan Namikaze. Naruto geleng kepala. Kenapa urusan nama bisa jadi runyam. Ibunya hanya tertawa tanpa niat memisahkan. Shisui –yang sengaja ikut, terkekeh senang mendapat hiburan. Sasuke tidak ambil pikiran. Naruto jadi kelimpungan.

Gebrakan meja mengakhiri debat konyol dua bapak-bapak. Papan catur resmi terabaikan. Kini mata mereka menghujam Naruto menuntut jawabab. Sedang Naruto tidak tahu bentuk pertanyaan. Aduh... kenapa semua jadi tambah runyam.

"Naruto! Siapa nama putramu!"

.

.

.

 _-Manja-_

Suatu siang di bulan keenam kandungan Sasuke. Perutnya sudah terlihat buncit. Berkaca menjadi hobi baru. Kemarin ia dan Naruto memeriksakan sang jabang bayi di rumah sakit. Kata Sakura semuanya sehat. Tidak ada keanehan. Pertumbuhan bayinya sehat. Saasuke sudah merawatnya dengan baik. Naruto bersyukur sekali.

Siang yang tidak begitu terik. Saat telefon pintar Naruto membunyikan nada dering yang sedikit unik. Dilihatnya nama _my love_ di layar.

"Halo Sasu...", sambungan diangkat. Suara Naruto di sebrang terdenganr ceria.

" _Naru... kapan pulang?"_ , suara Sasuke terdengar manja.

Ini yang Naruto senang. Sejak kehamilannya masuk bulan enam, Sasuke makin lengket padanya. Tiap menit selalu bertanya kabar. Kalau senggang bisa telefonan. Di rumah, Sasuke juga sering memeluknya dari belakang. Minta cium lah. Minta gendong lah. Dan masih banyak hal yang membuat Naruto serasa di awang-awang.

Seperti sekarang. _Syndrome_ manja Sasuke tengah kumat. Siang yang panas terasa menyejukkan. Naruto jadi ingin cepat pulang.

"Mungkin nanti malam. Ada apa hm?". Gerutuan menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Naruto. Sasukenya merajuk. Lucu sekali.

" _Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?"_

"Hahaha... inginnya begitu. Tapi maaf ya, nanti sore ada rapat dengan rekan _tou-san_. Jadi tidak bisa. memangnya Sasu mau apa, nanti kubelikan". Senyum Naruto belum hilang. Menanti jawaban Sasuke. tapi bermenit telah berlalu dan jawaban itu belum kunjung diterima. Naruto jadi tidak sabar. "Sa..". niat hati ingin bertanya. Tapi urung karena sebuah suara menyela kemudian. Bukan suara tepatnya. Tapi ini... desahan. Astaga! Sasuke sedang dilanda _horny_ luar biasa.

" _Akh aku... nhh mau... Naruhhh"_

Naruto kelimpungan. Setetes keringat jatuh dari kepala. Sasuke dalam keadaan minta dipuaskan. Di siang yang terik membakar gairah. Sial! Sepertinya semalam ronde mereka kurang panjang. Sampai-sampai Sasuke minta tambah disaat yang kurang tepat.

" _Nhh... Naruhh.. anhhh... aku tidakh tah-hannhh aahhhh..."_

Celana Naruto menyempit seketika. Dirinya ikutan tidak tahan.

"Ok! Aku mengerti. Tahan sebentar ya Sasu..."

" _Anh tidak bisahh oughh... aku butuh Naru... sekar- arghhhhhh"_.

Erangan makin panjang. Gelora Naruto sedang dipermainkan. Sasuke pasti sedang berpose menggairahkan diranjang. _Tripple_ sial!

BRAAK!

Naruto harus pulang. Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke harus segera ditenangkan. Juga juniornya yang sudah berteriak gembira. Bisa gawat kalaumemimpin rapat dengan kejantanan tegang luar biasa. Peduli apa. Biar saja sang ayah marah-marah. Toh ini demi sang menantu tercinta.

Keputusan sudah bulat. Kunci mobil disambar. "Tunggu aku sayang. Aku segera pulang!"

" _Anhhh iyahhh cepathl-annhhh Naruhh... oughhh"_

.

.

.

 _-Gara-gara Gaara-_

Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Pria tampan ini adalah seorang artis terkenal. Lagunya selalu mendapat posisi pertama di tangga lagu nasional. Kesampingkan itu, parasnya sudah sangat rupawan. Dengan rambut merah bata, manik jade mempesona, _eyeliner_ hitam penambah kesan jantan, hidung proporsional, birbir seksi dan tubuh tegap. Sikapnya juga lembut pada semua orang. Sekali senyum banyak dari mereka meneteskan darah. Entitas Gaara bisa dengan mudah menarik banyak wanita. Sayang, sampai sekarang tiada orang yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Lebih dari itu ia adalah sosok idaman sebagai pasangan.

Jadi begini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba sekali Sasuke berteriak nyaring. Naruto yang heran menghampiri sang istri yang sedang menontin TV. Dalam layar datar itu tertampil wajah Gaara dengan senyum yang membuat hati tenang. Dan entah kenapa pula, Sasuke tiba-tiba merona. Naruto semakin bingung saja.

"Sayang...?"

"Naru... kau tahu rumah Gaara?"

Hah! Kenapa Sasukenya bertanya tentang rumah Gaara. Kalaupun iya, memang Sasuke mau apa. "Ah iya. Kenapa?"

"Ayo kesana?"

"Hahhh?"

Dan disinilah mereka. Gaara, Naruto dan... Sasuke. Keadaan gawat darurat dijadikan alasan untuk memaksa pemuda merah itu membatalkan semua jadwalnya hari ini. Dalih kalau ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan membuat Gaara yang sedang berada di lokasi pembuatan video klip terbarunya buru-buru pulang.

"Jadi?", kebingungan Gaara semakin menjadi. Naruto bukan seorang yang pengangguran sampai mau repot-repot menemuinya. Apalagi dengan alasan keadaan gawat darurat. Ditambah tatapan Sasuke yang seolah ingin menerjangnya. Sebenarnya, ada apa?

"Gaara- _kun_?"

' _-kun?'_. Siapa dari makhluk kuning-hitam itu yang sedang... gila. Tolong sadarkan Gaara sekarang. Apa-apaan panggilan Sasuke?

Naruto mendesah lelah. sadar kalau Gaara tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi. Ia menceritakan sedetail-detailnya pada pemuda itu. Bahwa tadi pagi Sasuke merengek setelah melihat sosok Gaara di TV. Apa yang terjadi, Naruto juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Sasuke bilang ingin bertemu dengan Gaara. sebagai suami yang baik, Naruto mengabulkan. Toh mereka adalah teman satu jurusan dulu sewaktu di universitas. Jadi mungkin tidak ada ada masalah. Mungkin.

Sayangnya, kenyataan seakan menampar Naruto. Sasuke bertingkah sangat... ya tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke sudah berpindah tempat. Posisinya sungguh bikin meradang hati Namikaze muda. Badan mendepet dengan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Gaara. apalagi, tangan Gaara yang mengelus perut buncit Sasuke sayang. Dan ekspresi senang yang Sasuke tampilkan. Meski dalam dada bergemuruh ingin mencekik salah satu sahabatnya, mengingat ini adalah ngidam Sasuke yang kesekian, hal itu ia urungkan. Sabar-sabar saja lah...

"Ne, ne, Gaara-kun... menurutmu nama yang cocok untuk anak kita apa?"

"Ahahah... kenapa kau tidak tanya Naruto, hmmm?". Gaara sungguh ingin menghilang. Pandangan Naruto seolah meremukan tulang belulang. Tolong, ia masih ingin jadi artis tenar. Ia juga belum sempat mencicipi indahnya dunia rumah tangga. Tapi Sasuke di hadapannya seolah sedang menggoda iman. Kalau bukan istri Naruto pasti sudah Gaara embat.

Lain Gaara lain Naruto. hati sudah meradang bukan kepalang. Anak kita! Yang benar saja. yang menabur benih setiap malam di rahimnya itu Naruto! bukan bocah rakum berambut merah itu. Grrr...

"Tidak mau! Dia itu kan _dobe_! Pasti selera penamannya kurang bagus. Kalau Gaara- _kun_ beda. Selain tampan kau juga pintar. Gaara- _kun_ juga artis terkenal. Gaara- _kun_ juga lembut pada semua orang. Kalau dulu aky jatuh-cinta pada Gaara-kun, pasti aku akan selalu disayang".

Dan Gaara- _kun_ – Gaara- _kun_ lain yang membuat _kokoro_ Naruto makin meriyang.

.

.

.

 _-Awal Rasa Sakit-_

Di awal kandungannya memasuki bulan ketujuh, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Untung Naruto cepat menyadarinya.

Sore itu, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sasuke tergeletak tak sadarkan diri setelah pulang dari membeli sesuatu, di depan apartemennya. Darah segar ke luar dari hidung bangirnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Badannya panas. Naruto yang saat itu sedang ada di kantor, mendapat telefon dari Shion, tetangga apartemennya, yang mengabari kalau Sasuke pingsan dan sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Di sinilah ia. Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tempat yang membuatnya trauma.

Setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih pada Shion, Naruto langsung masuk guna melihat keadaan Sasuke. Pria itu tengah terbaring, masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Dokter yang menanganinya adalah Itachi, sang kakak, masih ada di sana. Melihat wajah kusut Naruto yang mendapati Sasuke dalam keadaan demikian.

"Naruto...", panggilnya. Naruto tidak bergeming. Matanya masih fokus pada wajah Sasuke yang pucat pasi. Tangan yang berselang infus itu ia genggam lembut. Menyalurkan kekuatan supaya Sasuke cepat sembuh. Apapun penyakitnya. "Kita kecolongan...".

Udara yang dihirupnya serasa tersendat. Sesak di dada menyusul kemudian. Memejam. Yang ia takutkan jadi kenyataan. Penyakit sialan itu kembali menginvasi Sasukenya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal ini terjadi. Sasuke pasti sudah menyadarinya lama. Tapi sepertinya dia diam saja".

Semakin erat genggaman tangannya. Semakin pula air mata meleleh di pipinya. Naruto seolah merasakan sakit yang sama. kalau bisa biar sekalian sakit Sasuke dilimpahkan padanya. Katanya, "Saat kandungannya genap masuk usia tujuh bulan, Sasuke pingsan. Lima hari lalu hal itu terulang. Kupikir ini karena kehamilan, tapi ternyata aku salah".

Itachi paham betul, seberapa rasa bersalah itu muncul dalam diri Naruto. Karena ia pun merasakannya. Sebagai dokter yang menangani adiknya sendiri, Itachi merasa gagal. Bagaimana ia bisa melewatkan kenyataan kalau penyakit Sasuke bisa kambuh kapan saja. meski dulu operasi bisa dikatakan berhasil, tetap saja ini bukan berarti habis perkara.

"Naruto...", panggilnya –lagi. kali ini Naruto melirik. Firasatnya kalau sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan akan terjadi. benar saja, ketika Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seolah petir menyambar di lubuk hatinya. Ini adalah pilihan yang menakutkan. "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Jadi kuharap kau mau memikirkannya baik-baik. Tubuh Sasuke makin lemah. Kanker yang dideritanya tiba-tiba sudah tidak bisa ditolerir".

Seketika tubuh Naruto tegang. Suara Itachi berdenging di pendengarannya. Jangan bilang kalau kejadian lalu kembali terulang. Naruto tidak mau dan tidak akan biarkan. Sasukenya akan selamat. Mereka bertiga akan hidup bahagia. Pahit memang. Tapi apa salahnya berangan-angan. Lagi pun, dulu mereka berhasil membuat penyakit mematikan itu tumbang. Jadi, bolehkah ia berharap kalau sekarang pun penyakit itu bisa dikalahkan?

"Kau bisa memilih di antara dua", jeda. Itachi sepertinya enggan mengatakan. Namun semua demi kebaikan. Sekarang atau penyesalan akan semakin mencekam di akhir cerita. "Sasuke... atau bayimu"

Dan Naruto mendengar kalau suara petir seolah mempermainkan.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

*pojokanauthor

Saya kembali dengan cerita alakadarnya. Bagaimana? Semoga tidak pada lupa.

Oh ya, minta saran, berbubung chapter depan rencananya adalah chap terakhir, kira-kira untuk _ending_ itu mau yang _sad_ atau yang _happy_? Terima kasih.

Saya tahu ini tidak bisa memuaskan para pembaca. Tapi apa salahnya kalau saya minta kritik dan saran, bukan hujatan. Supaya cerita saya lebih hidup.


	7. Chapter 7

Kata Itachi, penyakit Sasuke kambuh lagi. Kata Itachi, ia harus memilih. Kata Itachi, rahim Sasuke bermasalah. Kata Itachi,... dan masih banyak kata Itachi yang berputar dalam tempurung kepalanya.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Biner birunya bersembunyi di balik juntaian poni pirang yang jatuh karena rasa frustasi. Hening. Bilik rumah sakit itu begitu hening. Jarum jam yang berdetak di sudut dinding tak berhasil memecahkan sepi.

Sasuke enggan memandang Naruto. Sejak setengah jam lalu mereka seperti itu. Hanya diam dan hembusan nafas keduanya yang menjdi tanda keberadaan satu sama lain. Juga balutan kehangatan dari telapak tangan Naruto pada jemarinya saja, Sasuke ingin memejamkan mata. Dalam hati merutuki tempat serba putih yang kembali memejaranya. Jendela menjadi objek lirikan mata Sasuke. Tirainya bergoyang sedikit. Di luar hujan rintik. Iramanya seperti simfoni.

Mereka tak bergerak. Diam membisu satu sama lain. Tak ingin berucap, tak ingin memecah hening yang mencekam. Ingin meresapi masing-masing kehadiran. Mematri keangatan yang coba masing-masing salurkan lewat genggaman tangan.

Kemarin, Itachi baru mengabarkan. Kenyataan pahit yang menghantam rongga dada. Pilihan harus segera dijatuhkan. Meski keduanya memiliki resiko kematian. Sasuke bungkam, Naruto mengerang. Mengapa harus sekarang. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai beberapa hari silam. Lalu mengapa? Tak bisakah mereka merengkuh kebahagiaan? Tak bisakah mereka berdua bersama selamanya? Seperti janji pernikahan yang beberapa bulan lalu mereka ikrarkan. Seperti fabrik kebahagian yang siang dan malam mereka rasakan.

"Sasuke?"

Entah kapan. Air mata Sasuke pecah seketika. Suara Naruto begitu rendah. Begitu menghujam jiwa. Seolah tak ingin menyembunyikan rasa putus asa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Memejamkan mata. Perlahan Sasuke berbalik. Menatap wajah Naruto yang masih merunduk layu. Membelai surai pirang matahari suaminya yang terlihat kusut. Menyentuh lembut genggaman Naruto. Mengeratkannya, tanpa menyembunyikan gemetar akibat air mata.

"Selamatkan dia, Naru"

Saat itu juga, mata Naruto membelalak.

.

.

.

 _Jika hujan adalah kesedihan, maka yang kini menjatuhiku adalah butiran keputusasaan._

 _Namun..._

 _Jika hujan berarti sebuah perpisahan, maka aku tak ingin hujan ini berhenti_

 _Sesaat saja... sampai aku bisa berpuas diri menggenggam erat tangan ini..._

.

.

.

 **KITA**

 **Naruto Sasuke**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter terakhir, eyd berantakan –males edit, jalan cerita ala kadarnya –karena sempet macet ide, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, kalo mau komen kekurangan silakan, tapi jangan pake bahasa kasar, saya butuh dukungan dan kritikan bukan hujatan**

 **-af-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum Hujan Berhenti**

.

.

.

Kondisi Sasuke sudah sampai di pendengaran kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku yang saat itu mendapat kabar langsung dari putra sulungnya, hampir tumbang. Jika bukan Kyuubi menopang tubuhnya. Air mata itu hampir keluar, tapi coba pria itu tahan. Kabar mengejutkan baru saja menghantam telak jantungnya. Hal yang ia tautkan jadi kenyataan. Rasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat langsung mencengkeram. Nafasnya putus-putus. Kepalanya berputar. Memikirkan nasib bungsu Uchiha yang bisa dikatakan kini sedang sekarat. Penyebabnya, apalagi kalau bukan penyakit yang selalu Fugaku kecam sebagai penyakit kutukan.

"Antar aku ke kamar, Kyuu"

Perintah dilaksanakan. Wanita berambut oren tu memapah mertuanya menuju peraduan. Meski khawatir, Kyuubi juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Segala macam penghiburan tak akan mempan sekarang. Pria tua itu sudah larut teramat dalam pada kubangan kesedihan. Hingga mata tuanya tak lagi mampu memroduksi air mata.

Memilih meninggalkan, karena menurut Kyuubi kesendirian adalah hal yang Fugaku butuhkan. "Panggil aku kalau tou-san butuh sesuatu"

Tanpa anggukan, tapi Kyuubi percaya kalau Fugaku mendengarkan. Setidaknya ia harus sedia kapan pun dibutuhkan.

.

.

.

Pemeriksaan rutin baru saja dilakukan. Naruto kini duduk sendirian di taman rumah sakit. Ingatannya kembali pada obrolannya dengan Itachi di depan ruang rawat Sasuke. Mengenai keputusannya.

" _Aku tahu Sasuke pasti akan memaksamu untuk memilih bayinya, tapi apa kau yakin Naruto?"_

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa Itachi bodoh dengan menanyakan hal itu? Yakin? Demi apa! Naruto tentu saja tidak. Sasuke adalah dunianya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa hidup di dunia yang bahkan akan mengutuknya jika Naruto nekat mempertahankan Sasuke daripada bayi mereka?

" _Pikirkan ini baik-baik. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal nantinya"_.

Menyesal. Ya. Pilih yang mana pun, Naruto pasti akan menyesal. Mengapa disaat seperti ini ia begitu lemah? Rasanya dirinya ingin menangis saja. Biar kata orang laki-laki sepertinya tak cocok dengan air mata, Naruto tidak peduli. Toh mereka yang melihatnya hanya akan menganggap itu angin lalu.

Di lain tempat, di bilik ruang rawat Sasuke.

Pria itu tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Lelehan bening itu menuruni pipi yang makin hari makin pucat. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Itachi, rasa-rasanya segala macam hidangan tak sedap di lidah. Sasuke sangat tertekan. Bukan, bukan tertekan karena kematian menghadang di depan mata. Tapi karena Naruto. Ia sangat tahu tabiat suaminya. Naruto dan segala keegoisan yang kadang tak bisa dinalar pikirannya. Sasuke takut jika Naruto akan memutuskan sesuatu yang berat sebelah. Sasuke tak mau mengorbankan siapa-siapa. Apalagi bayi dalam kandungannya. Biar dirinya yang meninggalkan.

Apakah Naruto akan menerima? Jelas jawabannya adalah tidak. Tapi, melihat bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu saat Sasuke memintanya untuk menyelamatkan bayi mereka, Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan menolaknya. Walau berat, Naruto pasti akan memenuhi permintaannya.

.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum operasi Sasuke.

Itachi bersumpah ia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung jika tidak segera mengetahui, bahwa fitur di balik juntaian surai pirang itu adalah adik iparnya. Keadaan Naruto benar-benar berantakan. Kantung mata menghitam, tanda kalau pemuda itu tak pernah mengistirahatkan tubuh barang sejenak. Buktinya, ia selalu ada di samping Sasuke setiap waktu, setiap saat.

Saat itu, Itachi baru saja mengecek ulang hasil pemeriksaan Sasuke. Deretan kalimat itu menjelaskan, bahwa ada kerusakan akibat benturan keras pada rahim adiknya –kemungkinan saat Sasuke terjatuh akibat hilang kesadaran, menyebabkan sang jabang bayi sulit mendapat asupan makanan. Karena itulah, operasi harus segera dilakukan. Sayang seribu sayang, kondisi kesehatan Sasuke sangat tidak memungkinkan. Penyakit yang pernah hinggap dalam tubuh adiknya kembali meraja lela. Resiko besar harus ditanggungnya. Apabila bayi tidak segera dikeluarkan, maka akan sangat berbahaya baik bagi ibunya maupun bayinya. Dilain pihak, operasi tidak boleh sembarang dilakukan. Leukemia yang mengancam jiwa Sasuke menjadi penghalang paling besar, salah sedikit saja, salah satu dari mereka bisa melayang. Opsi paling mengerikan adalah keduanya tak bisa terselamatkan.

"Itachi", tersentak. Lamunan Uchiha sulung itu buyar seketika. Suara rendah Naruto menelusup pendengarannya. Lirih, berat dan... penuh keputusasaan. Siapa yang tidak akan? Jika di hadapkan pada pilihan paling dihindarinya. Naruto pun demikian. Sebagai suami dan calon ayah, jujur Naruto tidak bisa memilih di antara mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat. Diakuinya, dulu memang ia pernah berbahagia, sebab Sasuke bisa selamat sentosa. Namun sekarang... ah entahlah.

Jadi, setelah kecamuk dalam dadanya, bolehkah kali ini Naruto mempertahankan egonya?

"Aku pilih keduanya".

.

.

.

"Aku pilih keduanya".

Sudah bisa ia duga. Naruto pasti akan mengatakan hal demikian. Yang mencengangkan adalah tidak adanya satu pun keraguan. Membuat bahu Itachi bertambah berat. Sekarang ini, bukan hanya bagian kecil dalam hatinya yang menginginkan keselamatan adik semata wayang. Akan tetapi juga orang-orang sekitar yang menaruh harap pada kemampuannya.

Baru kali ini Itachi merasa titel dokternya adalah pedang bermata dua.

"Aku mengerti...", helaan nafa menjeda kalimat Itachi. Memejamkan mata sejenak, ia mengukuhkan tekad. Berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk hasil yang diharapkan. Meski pun dirinya tahu, kemungkinan itu tak lebih dari satu per sekian. "Akan kulakukan semua yang kubisa."

.

.

.

Ada banyak sekali selang kabel yang menempel erat pada tubuh Sasuke, suara konstan dari kotak elektronik yang menampilkan denyut jantung pemuda itu menjadi satu-satunya pemecah sepi. Sasuke masih sadar, mata kelam itu belum sepenuhnya tertutup ketika Naruto datang menjenguk. Tarikan nafasnya teratur, Sasuke bahkan masih bisa mendengar derap langkah suaminya. Apalagi sentuhan hangat yang bersarang pada jemarinya. Meski sejatinya sudah beberapa menit lalu, sebelum Naruto memasuki ruangannya, Itachi sudah menyuntikkan anestesi.

Sasuke tersenyum. Mata sayunya memandang nanar pada sosok Naruto. Jemarinya yang terkulai dalam genggaman Naruto, mencoba bergerak. Menarik perhatian lelaki yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan manik biru yang pasti tengah dirundung pilu.

"Hhhh...", mencoba bersuara, Sasuke masih berusaha menarik atensi suaminya. Inginnya ia mengatakan bahwa semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi apa daya, jangankan berucap mengedipkan mata saja, Sasuke sudah tidak punya tenaga. Semuanya terasa berat. Menipis sudah kesadarannya akibat obat bius. Sebelum itu...

"Sasuke...", Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya. Menarik Sasuke dari alam bawah sadar. Pria itu kembali berjuang untuk mendengar kalimat suaminya, sebelum gelap mengambil alih kinerja matanya. "Aku tahu akau akan marah padaku"

Jeda. Naruto menghela nafas barang sejenak.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Untuk bayi kita"

Wajahnya mulai nampak. Mata birunya manatap Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ingatlah namaku dalam setiap detak jantungmu".

.

.

.

" _Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ingatlah namaku dalam setiap detak jantungmu"_.

Naruto.

TIK.

Naruto.

TIK.

Naruto.

TIK.

Naruto.

TIK.

Naruto.

TIK.

Aku ingat. Semuanya. Tentang dirimu. Tentang apa yang telah kita lalui bersama. Aku selalu mengingatmu. Seperti katamu. Di setiap detak jantungku. Di setiap hembusan nafasku. Hanya namamu.

Naruto. Kalau boleh, aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Merasakan kembali sentuhan hangatmu. Aku ingin itu. Bersamamu.

Naruto. Kau tahu. Aku sedang berusaha untuk tetap sadar disini. Dalam gelap yang menyelimuti mataku. Dalam riuh redam suara di kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin terlelap, walau hanya satu detik. Melupakanmu adalah ketakutan terbesarku.

Naruto. Maafkan aku. Keegoisanku membuatmu harus merasakan pilu. Sungguh aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Apalagi sengaja meninggalkanmu dengan segenggam kenangan menyayat kalbu.

Naruto. Maafkan aku. Aku telah menjadi sumber air matamu. Membuatmu berada dalam sulit yang menjerat. Mengerat dan meremukkan jantungmu. Menjadikamu bergelung pada kesedihan karena kondisiku.

Naruto. Maafkan aku. Karena aku ingin anak kita hidup. Karena aku pun ingin hidup.

Naruto. Dalam ketidakpastianku. Aku meminta padamu. Jangan menyerah untukku. Meski mungkin kita tak kan bersama lagi, jangan berputus asa karena ketiadaannku.

Naruto... aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

"Dokter!"

Suasana tegang menyelimuti tiap sudut ruang opersi. Baru satu menit lalu, jabang bayi berhasil dikeluarkan, dan kini dalam penanganan suster. Namun, keadaan memburuk bagi sang ibu. Kondisi Sasuke amat lemah untuk seorang yang baru saja melahirkan. Walaupun selang oksigen masih setiap terhubung dengan hidungnya, tak dipungkiri jika tarikan berat yang saat ini Sasuke lakukan.

Beberapa dokter yang membantu operasi terlihat tegang. Pasien mengalami pendarahan. Ditambah kanker yang didera, sangat sulit untuk menutup kembali luka yang menganga. Alat pengukur detak jantung berbunyi teramat nyaring. Menunjukkan kondisi pasien yang semakin melemah.

Itachi sebagai salah satu dokter yang menangani, mencoba rileks. Meski yang ia tangani adalah adik semata wayang. Keringat membanjir di sekujur tubuhnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Sasuke... kumohon, bertahanlah! Demi bayimu! Demi Naruto!"

.

.

.

Air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan, pecah sudah. Naruto tak bisa lagi membendung segala sesak yang mendekam. Bibirnya bergetar. Bahunya gemetar. Naruto merosot, tak kuat akibat lelehan bening yang akirnya keluar dari persembunyian. Menunjukkan segala kerapuhannya. Ia menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara. Tangan tannya berusaha keras untuk meredam segala kesah.

Tidak.

Tidak di hadapan bayi mungilnya yang kini selamat sentosa. Berbalut selimut merah, terlelap dalam inkubator di salah satu ruang rumah sakit itu. Ya. Naruto memilih menemui bayinya, dari pada menunggui Sasuke yang sepertinya masih 'lama'. Ingin berbagi kesedihan dengan makhluk mungil ynag belum tahu apa-apa. Tentang dunia. Tentang ancaman kematian yang bisa saja merenggut sang bunda kapan saja.

Naruto ingin tegar. Setidaknya di depan malaikat titipan cinta sejatinya. Buah dari kisahnya dengan Sasuke. Namun mengapa? Hatinya malah tercabik saat matanya menangkap geliatan tubuh tak berdaya itu. Nuraninya bagai tercubit. Kepalasanya serasa dihantam batu besar. Dirinya harus bagaimana? Naruto tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Naruto..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan... Apa yang harus kulaukukan?"

Kushina tak tahan melihat kerapuhan putranya. Sasuke telah merasuk begitu dalam pada dunia Narutonya. Lelaki itulah sumber tawa sekaligus bencana. Sasuke berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan Naruto di masa depan. Tapi dengan teganya, Tuhan mempermainkan cinta mereka. Kushina tak tahan. Sungguh. Melihat Naruto yang berusaha tegar namun tak bisa. Hanya di bahu suaminya lah ia bersandar. Menangis tersedu melihat putra tunggalnya hilang pegangan. Kushina tak sanggup, jika ia mendekat, maka suaranya akan meraung.

Sekarang, operasi masih berjalan. Sasuke belum keluar dari ruangan itu. Mungkin butuh waktu lama bagi tim dokter untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang tersisa. Kushina tak ingin membuat keterpurukan Naruto makin dalam. Ia hanya membungkam mulutya rapat. Tak ingin menambah berliter-liter air mata yang mengalir di wajah anaknya.

Minato makin merengkuh Kushina. Hati ayah mana yang tega melihat anaknya begitu putus asa. Naruto tak pernah sekali pun menunjukkannya, bahkan saat ia bicara dengan Sasuke tepat sebelum operasi dilakukan. Netranya begitu tegas memancarkan kepercayaan diri, memastikan bahwa Sasuke dan bayinya akan selamat. Walau pada kenyataannya, ia sendiri hanya mencoba menghibur hati yang terluka. Entah bagaimana caranya, keluarga kecil Naruto hendak mencoba saling menguatkan. Minato tahu, sangat tahu, dengan kejam perpisahan menghampiri mereka. Hanya keajaiban lah yang kini dapat menolong mereka. Keajaiban yang harus diyakininya akan datang dua kali pada menantunya.

.

.

.

" _Kami berusaha semampunya Naruto. Sasuke mengalami pendarahan. Kau tahu sendiri, penderita leukemia tidak boleh mengalami luka dalam."_

" _Aku mengerti"_

" _Maaf. Ini kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati."_

" _Tidak. Bukan salah siapapun. Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu Itachi."_

" _Seandainya saja aku bisa,..."_

" _Tidak apa. Aku sangat mengerti. Lagi pula, ini sudah yang terbaik. Apa aku boleh melihatnya? Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin menemuinya."_

" _Tentu saja. Masuklah"._

.

.

.

Sejak Sasuke dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit, tak sekali pun Fugak datang menjenguk. Alasannya simpel, ia tak ingin lagi menghadapi yang namanya kehilangan. Sudah cukup ketika sang istri meninggalkannya dulu. Sekarang ia tak sanggup menghadapi kehilangan yang sama.

Meski demikian, ada satu hal yang mencubit hati Kyuubi. Akan menjadi hal baik, jika mertuanya terus bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Hanya saja, entah bagaimana, lelaki tua itu seolah lupa dengan kondisi sekitar. Terutama tentang Sasuke. Apa yang menjadi penyebab Fugaku bertindak demikian, Kyuubi tak tahu. Pernah sekali waktu wanita beranak satu itu mengajak ayahnya untuk pergi menjenguk Sasuke, dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah "Sasuke baik-baik saja". Jawaban itu keluar dengan sangat mulusnya. Membuat hati Kyuubi merasa sakit yang amat sangat. Apakah ketidakrelaan tengah Fugaku rasakan? Anak yang paling disayanginya, telah...

Dua bulan sudah hal ini berlangsung. Dan selama itu pula Fugaku keukeuh tak ingin mengunjungi putra bungsunya di rumah sakit. Ia selalu meyakini bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali. Menolak kenyataan paling menyakitkan di kuarga itu.

Saat ini, Fugaku tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Ia ditemani sebuah televisi layar datar yang menampilkan berita. Matanya menatap kosong pada benda itu, ketika sebuah suara feminim menyapa pendengarannya. "Ayah, ada Naruto"

Tak mendapat respon, ibu beranak satu itu membiarkan orang yang dimaksud untuk bicara langsung. Ia lirik punggung yang sempat tegang itu sebelum melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan mereka. Memberi privasi untuk bicara dari hati ke hati. "Kuharap ia mau bicara setelah kalian datang", katanya sambil lalu.

Naruto membalas senyum. Dalam dekapannya sesosok bayi mungil menggeliat. Mungkin merasa asing dengan tempat barunya. Maklum, hari ini adalah hari di mana bayi mungil itu diperbolehkan melihat dunia. "Semoga saja, Kyuu".

.

.

.

Fugaku dapat mendengar derap langkah Kyuubi yang makin menjauh. Namun dirinya masih bergeming, padahal tahu kalau menantunya tengah berkunjung. Tak ada sedikit pun niatan untuk berbalik. Sekedar bertegur sapa, atau menanyakan kabar. Fugaku sudah pasrah pada apapun kehendak Tuhan. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Ia akan sekuat tenaga ikhlas dengan kabar mengerikan yang diyakininya menjadi alasan menantunya itu berkunjung.

"Tou-san...", Naruto mulai bicara. Fugaku dapat mendengan kalau suara pria itu serak. Mungkin habis menangis, entahlah. "Sa.."

"Cukup, Naruto!". Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannnya. Pria itu sedikit tersentak mendengar nada bicara Fugaku yang penuh dengan emosi. Ayah mertuanya sangat kalut. Naruto tahu itu. Dari awal, dari pertama Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di peraduan kepala Uchiha ini. Naruto sangat tahu. Inilah kali kedua pria blonde itu melihat Fugaku yang biasanya tegas dan penuh wibawa, tak ubahnya seorang ayah yang frustasi. "Cukup!"

Terpaku. Naruto seolah beku. Sosok itu tak lagi seorang Uchiha. Lelaki tua itu kini telah sepenuhnya rapuh. Dalam genggamannya buntalan hidup, diremat sayang. Menguatkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kaukatakan". Tumpah sudah semuanya. Ketakutan itu menguar dari suaranya. Gemetar bahu yang menahan sesak. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Kumohon..."

Semesta itu berputar. Fugaku dan asumsinya. Ia larut pada duka mendalam. Memaknai kedatangan Naruto untuk sebuah kabar duka. Satu yang tak pernah ingin ia dengar, Sasukenya telah tiada.

"Tou-san..."

Lembut. Suara lembut yang teramat ia kenali. Menggelitik gendang telinganya. Matanya seketika melebar. Punggungnnya dipaksa menegak. Ia tidak berkhayal. Suara itu begitu dalam meski serak. Itu Sasukenya.

Secepat kilat tubuh diputar. Bersiborok dengan sosok di atas kursi roda. Di belakanggnya Naruto tengah membawa buntalan menggeliat, bayinya, cucunya dari sang bungsu yang kini berganti marga.

Sasuke ada di sana.

Wajahnya pucat.

Tapi berapa kali pun mengerjap. Benar bahwa ia adalah Sasukenya. Fugaku tak dapat menahan air mata. Langkahnya terseok mendekat. Mendekap putra tersayang. "Sasuke...", panggilnya.

"Ini aku, tou-san". Balasan itu benar sebagai bukti bahwa Sasuke ada di sana. Bersamanya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...", namanya dirapal berulang kali. Naruto menyingkir guna memberi privasi. membiarkan mereka melebur bersama kelegaan di hati. Tak ada air mata. Hanya tersisa rasa syukur pada sang kuasa. Yang telah memberikan keajaiban bagi keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha tengah diliputi bahagia. Setelah semua yang terjadi, kini mereka bisa bernafas lega. Keajaiban benar adanya.

"Hei, apa yang kautangisi". Keduanya saat ini tengah bersama. Melepas segala kesah yang pernah bersarang di dada. Naruto menyentuh lembut tangan Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di kursi roda. Kondisinya memang belum sembuh benar. Tapi kata Itachi, ia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan dengan kekeraskepalaan Sasuke, apa boleh buat, Naruto hanya bisa menuruti.

"Aku hanya merasa bahagia...". Sasuke balas menatap Naruto yang memandangnya lembut. Temaram malam itu tak membuat mereka kehilangan atensi.

Satu kecupan. Mendarat tepat pada bilah bibir Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar menikmati momen ini berdua. Kehangatan yang telah mereka rindukan kini terasa nyata. Mereka ada, bersama, saling merengkeh dalam hangatnya kasih sayang. Membagi cinta pada belahan jiwa. Ciuman itu memanas. Naruto meraup habis bibir pucat Sasuke. Sampai...

"Eaaaa... ea..."

"Ahaha...haha..."

Keduanya tertawa. Bayi mereka minta perhatian. Salah siapa bermesraan berdua. Tidak ingat kalau buah cinta mereka sudah lahir kedunia dan butuh kasih sayang. Dasar... "Cup...cup... Menma sayang..."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

Selesai dengan begitu saja... Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Saya mencoba untuk memberi bumbu ketegangan. Tapi ya begitulah. Ide macet tengah jalan. Jadi beginilah akhirnya... harapannya semoga cerita bisa sampai ke pembaca. Dan pembaca bisa menimati cerita saya.

Terima kasih untu semua yang terus mengikuti. Fi "KITA", saya sebagai author, merasa tersanjung. Pokoknya gitu lah. Saya sudah tak bisa berkata-kata #halahhh

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang review yang ga bisa saya sebutin satu-satu, juga buat yang baca, juga buat yang dukung supaya cerita ini berlanjut, juga buat yang fav dan follow terima kasih #bungkuk-bungkuk #pelukciummuachhh... jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan dan kesan...

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita saya yang selanjutnya... :D


End file.
